Sorpresas
by Pauliitah
Summary: Ya a pasado un año desde que los miembros de la seccion Q entraron a la academia.Este año va a estar lleno de sorpresas ya que uno de ellos encontrara a un@ herman@ que no sabian que existia.romance,algo de humor y muxas sorpresas
1. Primer dia

Era un día lunes y una oven pelirrosa se preparaba para ir a la DDS, llevaba aproximadamente un año, en el cual había logrado muchos avances como detective, había logrado vencer sus miedos y conoció a sus amigos. Había cocido a un joven en especial, Kyu, el chico que logro cautivar su joven corazón con su buena deducción y sus típicos intentos de ver por debajo de las faldas de las chicas, pero por sobretodo porque nunca la dejo sola; como aquella vez que se quedaron atrapados y a ella la mordió una serpiente y el succionó el veneno para que ella no muriera.

Estaba tan concentrada recordando y pensando en esa ocasión que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que…….

¡¡¡Megu!!!-la voz de Akane la saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos que la llego a asustar asiendo que se cayera al suelo

Aouch, ¿Por qué gritas hermana????-Megu estaba muy extrañada su hermana no era de las personas que gritaban porque si, por lo cual debía de ser algo importante

Bueno yo tan solo quería preguntarte si ibas a ir a la academia o no, ya que te llame muchas veces para desayunar y no contestabas decidí venir y gritarte ya que no me escuchabas-Akane dio toda su explicación con un tono de voz tan inocente que llego a fastidiar a Megu-por cierto estabas en que estabas pensando?

OO- megu se quedo tan impactada por la pregunta de su hermana que la evadió diciendo que llegaría tarde a lo cual Akane le respondió que eso era lo que ella le estaba diciendo

Megu salio tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, ya que tenia menos de 10 minutos para llegar a la DDS y tenia que eludir a su hermana ya que no le iba a responder esa pregunta pues ya la llevaba molestando todo el tiempo con Kyu y se le decía que estaba pensando en él le haría la vida imposible por el resto del año el cual recién estaba comenzando.

Hola chicos-saludaron Kyu y Ryu que estaban recién entrando

Hola- saludaron Kinta y Kazuma los cuales se encontraban peleando porque Kazuma decía que la información generalmente se encontraba en la Internet mientras el otro negaba rotundamente

Oigan… donde esta Megu??-Kyu busco a la susodicha por todo el salón sin tener resultados

Una no llega-comento Kazuma- no creen que se esta tardando demasiado???

Lo siento….aquí estoy-en la puerta se encontraba una muy cansada Megu tratando de recuperar el aliento

Megu que ocurrió, porque estas tan cansada??-Ryu le pregunto con mucha curiosidad ya que no era normal que la chica llegara tan tarde

Todos la miraban con gran atención esperando la respuesta-no fue nada tan solo me quede dormida, anoche no logre conciliar el sueño hasta las 5 de la mañana n.nU

Pff, caída general al estilo anime. Megu respiraba tranquila después de la mentira que había dicho ya que no les podía decir la verdad eso seria declarársele a Kyu en frente de sus amigos, y eso si que seria vergonzoso.

Pero esta seguro de esto profesor Dan??- en otro salón del edificio nuevo de la DDS todos los profesores se encontraban reunidos para discutir sobre la decisión que había tomado el profesor Dan

Por supuesto que si Prof. Katagiri, es lo mejor ya es hora de que se sepa la verdad-el Prof. Dan se encontraba completamente decidido con lo que iba a hacer- si es cierto que al principio nada era seguro, ya no lo es las pruebas de ADN. lo han confirmado. Yo estoy tan sorprendido como todos ustedes, pero es necesario que lo sepan.

Concuerdo con usted profesor Dan, pero…-Nanami estaba tan indeciso como todos lo profesores

Pero que Nanami?-Tatsumi estaba intrigado por la decisión de Dan Morihiko

Cuando se los piensa decir??-Finalmente Nanami hizo su pregunta

Mañana llegara y el día miércoles se integra a la sección Q, por lo cual...-su frase fue cortada

Por lo cual el día miércoles se les dirá toda la verdad o después pero será dentro de esta semana así nos lo han pedido no es cierto??- la profesora Katagiri conocía muy bien al Prof., Dan por lo cual sabia perfectamente como iba a actuar

Así es- dan lo dio como afirmado y acabado el tema

Pero profesor Dan –Nanami tenia otra de sus preguntas

Dime, que pasa Nanami???

En esto hay dos personas involucradas a la perfección no es verdad???

Eso es correcto

Y la otra parte lo sabe???-la pregunta de Nanami dejo a todos sorprendidos si venia siendo cierto que tendrían que contarlo a una persona no sabían si la otra estaba enterada

Buena pregunta Nanami-el prof. Dan parecia muy complacido con la suspicacia de uno de sus manos derechas-Pero no ni una de las dos personas sabe nada, por lo cual es necesario ver como se llevan primero y luego dar la noticia

Pero profesor Dan, no creen que se van a dar cuenta , es decir por el apellido que algo tienen que ver???- la pregunta de Tatsumi dio justo en el clavo

No lo creo- esta vez fua la profesora Katagiri la encargada de responder a la pregunta- Nos emos fijado muxo en eso y al igual que Kyu no tiene apellido se lo han ocultado duarante todos estos años

Muy bien ya es hora de ir a clases- de esta manera el profesor Dan dio por terminada la conversación


	2. Luego de la junta

Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí dejo el 2º capi espero que le guste y me dejen reviews tan solo así lo continuo hasta con ****2 me basta - (los personajes no son tan iguales como en la serie, por Ej.: aquí se va a ver a un Nanami muy parecido a Kyu y Kinta, sobre todo a Kyu)**

Después de la junta de profesores de emergencia, el Prof., Dan fue a ver a la sección Q, pero su recibida no fue como se la esperaba ya que nuestros queridos detectives lo bombardearon con distintas preguntas

-Prof. Dan que ocurrió porque llego tan tarde??

-Kazuma tiene razón, usted llego hasta más tarde que Megu y Kinta

-¡¡¡Que dijiste Kyu!!!-unos muy enojados Kinta y Megu estaban a punto de golpear a Kyu si es que el Prof. Dan no hubiera interferido

-n.nU bueno, yo tan solo venia para ver como estaban después de tanto tiempo sin verlos pero creo que están bien por lo cual me voy para que sus clases puedan comenzar. Hasta pronto chicos

-Adiós profesor Dan- dijeron todos al unísono para luego sentarse

-Muy bien comencemos-Nanami había aparecido por debajo de Megu la cual al saber que este se encontraba como su silla lo golpeo, tal cual como golpea a Kyu cuando ve por debajo de su falda y lo comenta (en mi fic la relación de Nanami con los chicos de la sección Q es como si fuera de su misma edad y su mejor amigo)

-¡¡¡NANAMI!!! Oo- todos estaban muy asombrados

-Nanami que rayos hacías como la silla de Megu????-la pregunta de Ryu lo puso muy nervioso por lo cual le empezaron a caer miles de gotitas de sudor frió (el puro estilo anime xP)

-eto…y-yo…tan solo fue coincidencia, no sabia que esa era la silla de Megu

-¬¬º estas seguro-Kinta lo miraba con cara de saber toditas sus intenciones

-B-bueno….y-yo-todos lo miraban con cara de intriga, a excepción de Megu la cual era sostenida por Kazuma para no golpear nuevamente a Nanami

-P-porque mejor no… empezamos con la clase???/(Pensando)tengo que cambiar de tema se me olvida que estos chicos son los candidatos para suceder al profesor Dan, por lo cual son los mejores detectives y si me descubren …../(Imaginado) Nanami en el hospital gracias a Megu/(pensando) dios mío esta chica me manda de un solo golpe al hospital

-Por mi esta bien que comencemos con las clases, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con la pequeña junta de maestros-Kyu sabiendo lo que pensaba Nanami quiso sacarlo del apuro ya que le conocía ala perfección las consecuencias del enojo de Megu y eso es que el tan solo veía por debajo de su falda, y no se lograba imaginar lo que ocurriría si es que Nanami se había disfrazado de silla con las intenciones que el se imaginaba, por lo cual lo encubrió.

Luego del pequeño inconveniente las clases siguieron sin problemas.

Estoy agotado-Kinta ya se había echado sobre la mesa debido al día tan pesado-No puede ser tengo que ir a trabajar, porque no puedo ser como Kazuma que tan solo termina las clases y se va a su casa sin preocupaciones

-Oye como que yo no tengo preocupaciones-Kazuma se disgusto con el comentario-para tu información yo voy a la escuela por lo cual también tengo tareas y estudio

-Esta bien chicos clámense-Megu lo único que quería era que sus amigos no volvieran a discutir, lo cual era cosa de todos los días

Kyu nos vamos??- Ryu también estaba agotada pero no lo demostraba

-Esta bien, hasta pronto chicos

-Adiós – respondieron Kazuma, Megu y Kinta

-Que ya te dije que no me voy de aquí-lo único que se escuchaba por toda la casa eran gritos provenientes de dos personas las cuales estaban discutiendo de un extremo a otro

-Dije que nos iban a tener aya mañana y así va a ser quieras o no!!!-dicho y echo un joven que no aparentaba mas de 27 años muy parecido al profesor Dan e joven pero sin barba, comenzó a hacer dos maletas la del y la de su acompañante

-Ya te dije que no voy y no me vas a obligar Jon-después de decir esto se escucho un gran portazo el cual termino de sacar de sus casillas a Jon, el cual humedeció un paño con un liquido y se fue a la habitación de donde provino el portazo

-Escúchame bien ya te dije que vas con migo quieras o no-en esto entra a la habitación y coloca el paño en su boca asiendo que aspire el liquido en eso la persona cae profundamente dormida-que te dije vienes quieras o no


	3. Golpes y mas golpes

Aquí esta el 3 chapi espero que les guste me costo algo ya que la inspiración no me llegaba

Muxas gracias Kaigeromaru por tu comentario fue muy lindo, bueno los dejo

Mo se olviden de dejar reviews con lo que les gustaría

Cuando algo este entre/por ejemplo/ significa que esta pensando .

-aaoou-alguien se despertaba con mucha pereza sin saber bien donde se encontraba

-hmm…creo que fue mucho lo que te hice inhalar

-y dime en donde rayos estamos???

-fácil, en el avión rumbo a Japón, creo que a 2 horas de llegar al aeropuerto.

-o.O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?!?!?!, a no es que yo te mato-en eso se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a Jon con una bota e la mano

-etto…tranquila..y-yo se que te va a gustar y luego no te va a querer ir, al fin y al cabo va a…va a…

-va a que?? Ò.Ó

-va a ser una experiencia nueva y vas a conocer a muchas personas ya que la DDS es grande y supongo que te harás mas de un amigo de tu edad

-pero aun así yo te voy a matar, si te dije que no quería venir, bueno pues ES ESO NO!!!

- disculpe, señor tiene teléfono el señor Dan Morihiko- Jon respiro tranquilo, lo salvo la campana o en este caso el teléfono

-te has salvado tan solo por un pelo…cretino Ò.Ó

-lunática…aouch-por su comentario a Jon le tiraron una bota en la cabeza la cual dio justo en le blanco

-(con el teléfono en mano) alo

-jajá jajá… veo que aun no logras controlar a esa chiquilla jajaja su pelea parece de marido y mujer jajaja

-tsk no lo digas ni en broma, 5 años de me joven vida cuidándola y ni respeto me tiene; pero bueno no creo que me hallas llamado para burlarte o no?

-jaja bueno te llamo porque necesito sus datos básicos como su nombre, edad y alguna característica

-bueno se llama Misumi, tiene 15 años y es un verdadero dolor de cabeza

-jajaja y dime mañana la tengo en la DDS verdad?

-si tan solo nos debe quedar como una o dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto

- bueno creo que nos veremos mañana adiós

-si, adiós

Apenas Jon colgó el teléfono sintió una mirada asesina asechándolo, por temor a descubrir quien era se giro lentamente

-así que soy un dolor de cabeza no es verdad??-Misumi se encontraba detrás de el con un palo en la mano derecha golpeando lentamente la palma izquierda-ahora TU tendrás dolor de cabeza y uno MUY fuerte

-Misu…no porfav…-tarde Jon ya se encontraba inconsciente y una Misumi con sonrisa de satisfacción apenas visible se dirigía de vuelta a su asiento

1 hora y media mas tarde

-genial llego a un país al que no quería venir y esta lloviendo-Misu bajaba del avión muy molesta

-pero por dios que acaso no puedes dejar de reclamar por un minuto-Jon estaba verdaderamente cansado por el viaje y por los constantes reclamos de Misu, los cuales se convertían en rápidamente en peleas, en las cuales cada 2 de 3 Jon terminaba lastimado

1 hora antes, en la DDS

-muy bien alumnos terminamos

-adiós profesor Tatsumi

-rayos no puede ser, se a puesto a llover y yo sin paraguas

-pero Megu acaso no viste el pronostico del tiempo, no que tu siempre lo veías??-Kyu se extraño de que su amiga no supiera como iba a estar ese día

-no, no lo vi, estaba algo cansada y no lo alcance a ver T.T

-ya tranquila Megu estoy seguro que el gentil Kyu te acompaña hasta tu casa, ya que el si tiene paraguas-dijo Kinta a la vez que apresaba bajo su brazo a Kyu

-Kinta tiene razón, no creo que el tenga problemas, no es así Kyu?

-p-pero y-yo tengo que avisarle a mi mama

-de eso no te preocupes yo le avisó Kyu-Ryu viendo las intenciones de sus compañeros decidió unirse al jueguito (en este fic Ryu aun vive con Kyu, y ya no es tan serio como antes)

-pero…chicos….

-no se diga mas, que el par de tortolitos se valla tranquilo-Kinta los empujaba hasta la salida-muy bien nosotros nos vamos adiós chicos

-etto…adiós

Dicho y echo los tres jóvenes desaparecieron por la puerta como una exhalación sin importar la lluvia, hace tiempo venían notando la atracción que existía entre Megu y Kyu, pero también se venían dando cuenta de que ni uno de los dos admitirían sus sentimientos por temor a no ser correspondidos, si tan solo supieran cuan equivocados estaban. Ese mismo día aprovechando de que iba a llover los tres planearon que Kyu acompañara a su casa a Megu, tenían todo meticulosamente calculado hasta lo de que ella no viera el pronóstico del tiempo y que su hermana tampoco le dijera nada, ya que ella también era participe del plan. Tan solo Ryu no estaba enterado pero el chico no es tonto y comprendió rápidamente por lo cual se unió sin previo aviso al plan.

-bueno Megu, será mejor que si te acompañe ya que esta lloviendo fuerte y no quiero que te refríes/en verdad yo dije eso/-Kyu no cabía en si de la vergüenza, dijo eso sin pensar y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

-ah… si tienes razón/porque los chicos se habrán ido de esa forma?/-para suerte de Kyu, Megu se quedo muy pensativa con la forma de actuar de sus amigos y no se fijo muy bien en lo que dijo Kyu.

-(tritando) realmente hace frió y yo sin chaqueta ¬¬U-luego de su comentario sintió como Kyu colocaba suavemente la chaqueta que siempre llevaba sobre sus hombros

-ten… no es mucho pero creo que te servirá hasta llegar a tu casa .

-m-muchas gracias Kyu-Megu estaba tan roja que a lo único que su cuerpo reacciono fue a mirar el suelo mientras agradecía el gesto de Kyu

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Megu, al llegar tan solo se quedaron parados en la puerta ya que ni uno de los dos se quería despedir la pasaban tan bien juntos, siempre tenían tema de conversación, como en ese minuto hablaron de tantas cosas pero a su vez sintieron como les falto algo por saber…

-etto… bueno llegamos a mi casa, Kyu muchas gracias por acompañarme y prestarme tu chaqueta-al recordarlo Megu se volvió a sonrojar, no cabía en si de la felicidad de que su mejor amigo y la persona que estaba segura de que amaba se preocupara de esa manera por ella-no quieres pasar y tomar algo mientras se seca tu ropa?

-etto…bueno no estaría mal //

De esa manera ambos entraron al departamento, al entrar se dieron cuente de que Akane no se encontraba en casa para alegría de Megu ya que no la molestaría y estaría a solas con Kyu. Luego de servir chocolate caliente a Kyu y a ella, se sentaron a hablar…

-etto… Megu había algo que yo quería preguntarte hace tiempo-Kyu puso cara de niño inocente pensando

-s-s-si dime que es??-Megu a cada minuto que pasaba se colocaba mas nerviosa, ya se venia imaginando lo que le querría preguntar

-te gustan mucho los conejitos??-dijo Kyu parándose de su lugar

-ah?? A que viene tu pregunta Kyu-Megu no entendía porque Kyu le preguntaba eso y mas aun porque se paraba al preguntarlo

-es que me e dado cuenta de que…. de que siempre tu ropa interior lleva esos diseños y me vino eso pregunta a la mente

-Ò.Ó queeeeeee!!!!!!!, KYUUUUUUUU-Megu estaba roja de ira no podía creer cuan inmaduro era aquel chico, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un golpe que jamás olvidaría provocando un chichón inmediato en Kyu-largo de mi casa!!!!!

Sin entender la reacción de Megu, Kyu hizo caso y salio inmediatamente del lugar, para dirigirse a su hogar; tan solo para al llegar encontrarse con Ryu saliendo de la ducha y con cara interrogante al ver en el estado en que venia su amigo, y es que no era para menos ya que Kyu venia todo empapado y con la cara algo golpeada

-Kyu?? Pero que rayos te paso???

-Megu me golpeo

-y porque?? Que fue lo que hiciste para que ella reaccionara de tal manera???

-Tan solo le pregunte si el gustaban los conejitos-dijo a la ves que se recostaba en la cama del cansancio

-pero no creo que aya sido tan solo por eso o si-esta vez era su madre que también estaba extrañada por el estado de su hijo y el comportamiento de la pelirrosa-algo indebido debiste de haberle dicho

-no tan solo le pregunte eso porque ese siempre es el diseño de su ropa interior-caída por parte de la madre de Kyu y Ryu

-tu nunca cambiaras no es verdad Kyu

-Kyu, Ryu tiene razón como se te ocurre preguntarle algo como eso???, que acaso no comprendes a las mujeres

-yo creo que no/y nosotros que nos esforzamos en dejarlos en un plan amoroso y el sale con algo como esto u.uU/-Ryu sin darle mas vueltas al asunto subió para dormir no se imaginaba como iba a estar la situación entre Kyu y Megu al día siguiente, sin contar el reto que recibiría Kyu por parte de Kinta.

Bueno hasta aquí el capi 3 espero que les guste

Comentarios, sugerencias y demases en reviews

Bye

Me despido

_Florde1000cerezos_


	4. Encuentro extraño,la carrera de la nueva

**Bueno en vista de que mi tiempo se va a reducir bastante en un par de días voy a publicar lo más que se pueda o escribir y luego publicar en vista de los reviews**

**Bueno sin más que decir les dejo la historia y de paso agradezco a Kaigeromaru por su constante apoyo.**

**En este capitulo dare las caracteristicas de Misu.**

-cuidado!!!!-una adolescente corría por todos los patios de la DDS con tal agilidad que paresia que fuera prófuga de la cárcel o escapara de algo o alguien

-ya te dije que pares por favor detente-la profesora Katagiri corría detrás de la supuesta prófuga la cual estaba con la cara cubierta pero aun así se notaba que era una chica por su contextura

-QUE TE DICEN QUE NO!!!!!!!, ni aunque me tuviera que tirar por un barranco me detendré, no entiendo porque ese imbecil no es capas de perseguirme y tiene que mandar a una chica a atraparme

-con que imbecil no?, ya veras mocosa, vuelve acá en este instante

-y si no quiero?-la chica se detuvo y dejo al descubierto su cara ( a que no adivinan quien es?) si era Misumi a la cual habían mandado a la DDS pero ella en un intento furtivo por no entrar se escapo y ahora los profesores de la DDS la buscaban ella aun no entraba en el sector de estudiantes por lo cual viéndose con mucha escapatoria se detuvo para insultar a uno de sus perseguidores, al que mas le gustaba fastidiar Jon-mira antes de salir de EEUU te dije que no vendría y que fue lo que tu hiciste??, mmm déjame pensar, a si me trajiste dormida casi como un secuestro ( tono sarcástico) así que si quieres que yo entre a este lugar y me quede en Japón tendrás que atraparme jajaja-y sale corriendo

-esa mocosa o.Ó ; Katagiri dile a Dan todo lo que esta ocurriendo y dile que se dirige hacia la parte delantera del edificio y que por favor me mande refuerzos que esa chiquilla es bastante astuta como para un solo hombre

-de acuerdo-y sale corriendo para luego perderse dentro del edificio para avisar lo sucedido con la que quieren que sea la nueva integrante de la DDS

Dentro del edificio, en la oficina del profesor Dan

-profesor Dan, hay un problema con la nueva estudiante Misumi-la profesora estaba algo cansada después de todo perseguir a una adolescente de 15 años y con tanta agilidad cansaba a cualquiera

-que es lo que ocurre??-en la oficina se encontraban Tatsumi y Nanami

-al entrar al edificio se a escapado, Jon y yo la hemos seguido hasta que reto a Jon el cual me dijo que le pidiera ayuda puesta que la chica a sido entrenada por policías del FBI (la fuerza policial mas capacitada en EEUU, o al menos eso dicen) y es muy ágil para un solo hombre por lo cual se escapa con facilidad

-ya suponía yo que esa chiquilla se iba a escapar o algo por el estilo de acuerdo ayudaremos a Jon. Tatsumi, Nanami-a Dan se le vio una pequeña sonrisa

-si profesor Dan-dijeron a coro

-quiero que lo ayuden y traten de capturarla, por cierto profesora Shino hacia donde se fue?

-se fue hacia la parte delantera del edificio, por lo cual creemos que será algo difícil

-quizás sea difícil, pero no imposible-Nanami ya estaba entusiasmado por como iba a conocer a la famosa chiquilla que causo tantos problemas a su amigo Jon

-muy bien entonces comiencen

-si!-Nanami y Tatsumi salieron disparados por la puerta, ellos estaban muy bien entrenados y no creían que una chiquilla tan joven les hiciera tanto problema

Por mientras en la entrada 4 chicos y 1 chica venían conversando animadamente

-por dios Kyu, como pudiste hacer esa pregunta, que no comprendes que eso no se pregunta se observa?-Kinta cabo su propia tumba si bien ambos eran algo pervertidos una año atrás ahora era peor ya que se habian tomando mas confianza entre si, y de eso era victima Megu, la cual sin pesalo golpeo a Kinta

-pero que dices, debi suponer que te pondrias de su parte ya que ¡ambos son un par de pervertidos!!!!!!

-lo sentimos Megu-ambos chicos no querian recibir otro golpe igual o mas fuerte que le anterior por parte de Megu

-siempre es igual, me pregunto si algun dia este par madurara o no?-Kazuma estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de sus amigos pero en ese minuto se fijo que el profesor Tatsumi y el prof. Nanami salian corriendo del edifico de la DDS hacia distintos lados y con un deje de diversión en sus rostros-chicos se fijaron en la expresión de los profesores??

-eh?-Megu, Kyu y Kinta no entendia puesto que ellos habian estado discutiendo

-si, yo me di cuenta era como si estuvieran preocupados y emocionados por algo-Ryu habia estado justo mirando ese lado del edifico y se extraño mucho por la reaccion de ambos maestros-porque no vamos a ver que es lo que ocurre?

-si!-todos estaban muy intrigados ya que un rato después se escucho gente grtitando y alguien diciendo cuidado

Mientras entre todos los estudiantes

Una chica corria sin parar saltando por en sima de todo y todos, sin parar de gritar cuidado a todo el que se ponia enfrente

-jaja… lo siento…atrapame si puedes tarado

-ya veras mocosa cuando te atrape

-eso quiere decir que ¡¡¡NUNCA!!! Jajaja…au…-sin darse cuenta habia chocado con un chico de cabello castaño que aparentaba unos 19 años, al chocar este ni se inmuto y ella cayo de golpe al suelo- los siento no me fije por donde iba

-no te preocupes, estas bien?-el chico le ofrecio su mano para levantarse, se fijo mucho en la chica la cual era muy linda, de ojos pardos penetrantes y cabello castaño claro suelto, sin darse cuenta esa chica tenia sierto parecido con Mugu, el pensando de que solo era por la contextura casi identica a la de ella, no dijo nada y se presento- a lo siento mi nombre es Takeshi Shishido, estudio aquí y soy parte de la seccion A, un placer y tu eres??

- a lo siento mi nombre es Misumi y soy nueva tengo 15 años y en estos minutos deveria de estar dando el examen, pero si me disculpas tengo que ir….

-porfavor detenla que no se escape-Jon se habia dado cuenta de que Misu habia parado y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar ese minuto para atraparla por fin

-ups es tarde me voy-la chica lo hiba a rodear para salir corriendo pero este se lo impidio

-porque te estan persiguiendo??

-no hay tiempo de explicar y si tu no me dejas seguir corriendo tendre que pasar de ti como si de un objeto se tratara . así que elije

-que??-Misu con una agilidad completamente sorprendente se apollo en su hombre y saltando quedo tras de Shishido "hasta luego ." fue lo unico escucho de ella antes de seguir corriendo

-Shishido!!!-Yukihira habia llegado donde su compañero acompañada de un Jon algo cansado y fastidiado y las secciones A y Q- porque no hiciste lo que Jon te dijo, la han intentado de atrapar por casi una hora

-que?? pero si esa chica dijo que hiba a entrar a la DDS y no se veia cansada

-asi es…ella deveria de estar…dando el examen…pero…se me a escapado… y no logro atraparla, Yukihira tu tio ya esta informado pero aun asi no veo que me llegen refuerzos

-refuerzos??? pero si es una chica, como es posible que no la puedan atrapar?-Kinta definitivamente no entendia como una chica podia aguantar una hora corriendo sin cansarse y mas haciendo unas piruetas extrañas para saltar por en sima de la gente como lo hizo con Shishido

-Kinta definitivamente tu no la conoces, esa chica es extremadamente agil y al parecer terca. No puedo creer que en 5 años no la hayas podido controlar!!!!!, que clase de tutor eres tu tio?!?!?!?!?!

-tio???????-todos estaban muy extrañados

-a si es, Jon es mi hermano menor y es tutor de la chica que deverian estar atrapando-el prof. Dan se habia presentado junto con la prof. Katagiri aclarando que en el tiempo en el cual se quedaron conversando devieron haber seguido a Misumi

-lo siento Dan enseguida voy- partio corriendo

-profesor Dan, a quien persiguen??-Megu queria saber si a la persona que perseguian era buena o mala para que profesores la estubieran persiguiendo

-ella es Misumi, es una chica de 15 años, proveniente de EEUU pero nacida aca en Japon, y le puso un reto a Jon y a la DDS dijo que si lograban atraparla daba el examen de admisión si no no

-por eso es que corria, pero aun no entiendo como logro saltar por en sima de Shishido y como es que no estaba cansada-Saburoumaru estaba muy sorprendido por la chica ya que alguien tan oven y con tanta destresa fisica no podia ser normal

-si no mal recuerdo la ultima vez que la vi ella estaba siendo entrenada por egentes del FBI no es sierto tio???

-a si es Yukihira

-waw entonces aparte de ser una chica hermosa esta muy capacitada fisicamente

-pero lo que dices es sierto Shishido es linda-Kinta ya estaba en su plan de conquista

-n.nU etto…chicos por que no participan en su captura ya que nos a dado tan solo una hora y media para atraparla y esta esta a punto de cumplirse

-si profesor-y haci todos los chicos se separaron comensaron a correr

Algo lejos de ahí, mas bien a la entrada del bosque, en un arbol

-si creo que gane, nadie me atrapo y ahora simplemente me voy de vueltas a EEUU jaja .-pero no sabia que sierto maestro detective del disfraz estaba cerca, muy cerca

-yo que tu lo pensaria mejor-de la nada Nanami aparecio detrás de ella atrapandolo entre sus brazos-soy Nanami mucho gusto, como puedo observar tu deves ser nuestra pequeña profuga, Misumi no es verdad?

-asi es pero tan solo tengo algo que decirte

-dime preciosa

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-y forcejeando de un lado a otro sin ningun resultado fue encontrada por los chicos de ambas secciones, junto con los profesores Dan y Katagiri, sin olvidar del que se estaba escapando Jon se encontraba ahí con una sonrrisa burlesca y triunfante

-hola Misu, estas comoda??-lo unico que recibio de respuesta fue un gruñido-ahora si que haras el examen y no quiero trampas-la chica que en todo este rato habia estado moviendo sus manos y con la cabeza gacha, la alzo para responder su furia ya no daba mas, primero la sacaban de EEUU sin que ella se enterara, luego la hacian entrar en la DDS y ahora le daban ordenes, no importaba que fuera su tutor, el problema era que las ordenes se las daba este

-aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!... IDIOTA, YO NO VOY A HACER NI UN EXAMEN PARA ENTRAR A ESTE LUGAR, YO TE DIJE QUE QUERIA ENTRAR A LA DDS PERO A LA DE EEUU, QUE NO ENTENDISTE MIS PALABRAS ACASO?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó -todos los chicos estaban impresionados por la bellesa de la chica pero mas aun por la forma que gritaba-uffff…y sabes que no queria hacer esto pero me has obligado, y un buen consejo para ti Nanami cuando atrapes a alguien nunca dejes de observar sus manos ya que estas te pueden dar una gran y mala sorpresa

-que vas a hacer Misumi Ò.Ó, o no rayos porque no te las quite antes de comensar todo esto-en un santiamén Misu salto por arriba de Nanami quedando detrás de este y sacando lo que parecia una pistola de debajo de su falda pero en un movimiento rapido cambio la carga sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-muy bien adios Jon, por sierto la proxima vez que me retes planea todo muy bien, jajaja- y salio corriendo

-rayos esa mocosa, ya nos volvio a engañar, Dan te dije que era difícil

-si creo que devi de hacerte caso, pero no pense que hubieras sido tan tonto como para dejarle el arma antes de comensar todo esto-asi es el gran detective Dan Morihiko estaba teniendo una pelea con su hermano menor, como si ambos fueran unos crios

-etto… disculpe profesor, peor como una persona de 15 años puede portar una pistola como si nada ¿?- Ryu estaba algo anonadado ya que según lo que le habian dicho en pluton y en la DDS era que alguien que no fuera mayor de 17 años no podia portar armas en cambio esa chica parecia tenerla como su gran y confiable amiga

-yo te respondo eso Ryu-el pequeño genio de las computadoras Kazuma, algo extrañado por la situación y sabiendo que habia visto a esa chica en una foto que habia encontrado en una ocasión en internet se puso a investigar dando muy rapido con la informacion-esa chica es Misumi, su apellido no figura, aquí dice que a sido criada por un policia el cual supongo que es usted (mirando a Jon), tiene tan solo 15 años y a sido entrenada en el arte marcial y policial por el FBI, siendo la persona mas joven en lograr un perfecto manejo de armas digno de un policia y una punteria perfecta, no se sabe cuantas armas maneja pero siempre tiene las ultimas que salen, tambien es muy agil y acróbata por lo cual muy pocas personas logran atraparla tan solo con el cuerpo

-wow esa chica es increíble me pregunto cuantas armas tendra??-Kyu puso una mano en el menton como meditando

-pose aproximada mente 6 armas en todo su cuerpo

-que? pero como logra tenerlas sin que se le noten-a Ryu le hacia muy conocida aquella chica, al igual que cuando vio a Megu sentia que la habia visto en otro lugar

-aaaaaa!!!!!

**Creo que se me a hecho algo largo bueno hasta aquí se queda espero que les guste, ya que estube escribiendo casi por dos horas bueno dejen comentarios, sugerencias y criticas en reviews**

**Tambien a que seccion les gustaria que participara Misu **

**Bueno adios se cuidan y muxos reviews**

_Florde1000crezos_


	5. La respuesta

**Bueno aquí de nuevo con otro capi, aprovechando lo ****último que me queda de vacaciones, kris lamento decirte que mi fic es un MeguxKyu; aunque luego planeo hacer un MeguxRyu.**

**Bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo leer **

-esa es Misu vamos!!!-Yukihira la conocía se le hacia algo fastidiosa ya que siempre terminaban compitiendo pero aun así se preocupaba por ella

Al encontrarla se dieron cuenta de que Tatsumi la había tomado de la muñeca con tal fuerza impidiendo que ella corriera, al parecer mientras ella corría había chocado con este y al saber bien de que la estaban buscando la apreso sin dejarle escapatoria

-suélteme-era lo único que decía Misu mientras forcejaba con toda su fuerza

-baya así que tu eres la chiquilla a la cual no lograron atrapar, veo que no eres gran cosa-Tatsumi le sonreía burlonamente provocando que el enojo que de por si ya tenia creciera

-pero quien rayo es usted para decirme eso, si quiere le demuestro que puedo perfectamente con un sabelotodo como usted

-ya lo veremos, inténtalo-la chica ya sonreía triunfante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las secciones A y Q, mas la profesora Katagiri y los hermanos Morihiko

-niñata engreída ni te atrevas a usarla

-y que pasa si no??-su voz representaba claramente el intento de hacer enfadar a Jon

-quieres saber!!!!...

-Jon!!, por el amor de dios tranquilízate que no te das cuenta de que lo que quiere es hacerte enfadar???... vaya ya veo porque no lograste controlarla

-mi tío tiene razón, ella es muy astuta y por lo que veo te a controlado por 5 largos años…jajaja

-jajaja, a mi me parece que esta chica tan solo quiere un poco de atención y necesita un buen novio –todos se giraron a ver a Saburomaru

-no es por nada Saburomaru, pero no creo que ella quiera tenerte como novio n.nU-Kuniko sabia que Saburomaru era un chico algo arrogante así que esto se lo dijo con la intención de que no lo hirieran

-pero que dices Kuniko, si yo soy el mejor detective y ya veras como cae rendida a mis pies

-eso ya lo veremos n.nU-todos

-sabes no te recomiendo que te acerques mucho ya que se nota que esta algo enfadada y lo único que nos falta es tener que salvar el trasero de un idiota tan arrogante como tu-Ryu seguía tan pacifico como siempre

-yo no creo que esta belleza pueda ser tan fuerte-mientras lo va diciendo se va acercando como si nada a Misumi la cual al darse cuenta lo mira de manera asesina, mientras el intenta posar su mano sobre su hombro

-me llegas a tocar y no respondo por mi-al chico cambio inmediatamente su expresión de un ser superior a alguien con terror

-tranquilo mientras la tenga bien sujeta no pasa nada

-estas seguro, yo que tu no me fió, esa chica te puede dejar quieto en un minuto-Nanami hablaba con experiencia por lo que le había ocurrido hace un rato

-no lo creo-dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos de la chica en su espalda-de esta forma no tendrás escapatoria

-mala idea profesor, mala idea

-no me digas que la escondiste ahí??-decía Jon mientras que colocaba su mano en su rostro en señal de cansancio

-de que habla??-el pequeño Kazuma no se imaginaba que tipo de arma podría tener la chica escondida en quien sabe que parte "tan solo observa", fue lo único que dijo Jon para que en un minuto la chica sacara de alguna manera la pistola que había mostrado hace pocos momentos apuntando al profesor Tatsumi

-le dije que no me provocara

-Misu ya me canse por que no terminamos todo esto de una buena vez??

-déjame pensarlo … así NO, ya que tu me trajiste aquí sin mi consentimiento así que te aguantas-dejo de apuntar al profesor para apuntar a Jon-fue un placer conocerte Jon pero mi paciencia tiene su limite-terminado de decir esto disparo el arma hacia Jon

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pasaron los segundos y que fue lo ocurrido ….

-eh??? Pintura roja???

-jajajajajajaja ….si hubieran visto sus caras jajajaja…-la chica no paraba de reír hasta que le comenzó a doler la cara y el estomago por la risa- jajaja…jajaja…pero que risa…..ya….jaja…no puedo mas… jaja

-pero que…. si tu le habías disparado, todos lo vimos-Gouda tan solo pensaba que la pistola no era real pero sus dudas acabarían pronto-o acaso la pistola es falsa??

-pues no, no es falsa, tan solo que es otro tipo de munición, acaso no la reconocen profesores; esta munición es la que se utiliza cuando te obligan a matar a alguien, la persona simula que esta muerta y todo pasa desapercibido, sin que el verdadero criminal y sus cómplices se den cuenta al ser pintura de un color muy parecido a la sangre como podrán apreciar en el tontito que tenemos aquí en el suelo

-pero en que minuto la cambiaste???, que yo sepa Jon te dio la pistola con su carga correspondiente-Dan sabia que su hermano no hubiera sido tan tonto como para montar una escena en la que quedara como un tonto apropósito

-o al menos de que…-dijo Nanami mas para si que para el resto-esa pistola no es convencional…verdad??...es de las últimas que salieron las cuales tienen múltiples funciones y entre una de ellas esta la de la muerta actuada

-en eso tienes razón, de echo la carga fue sustituida justo cuando la saque y lo apunte a usted, al sacarla no tan solo saque la pistola sino que una nueva recarga la cual fue sustituida rápidamente, la real la tengo aquí-y muestra una carga real de pistola

-pero si serás un mocosa-Jon aprovechando la distracción por la "bromita" que hizo Misu, la tomo por sorpresa por atrás dejándola inmóvil en el suelo, pero con conciencia -gracias por la ayuda

-pero si serás un…-ella no logro terminar su oración ya que rápidamente Jon la apreso del cuello contra la pared

-tan solo dime un cosa porque cambiaste la carga???

-Jon!!! Déjala -Dan se dio cuenta que la presión que estaba ejerciendo era demasiada y la estaba ahogando

-te lo digo si me sueltas

-no lo haré

-con que no eh?

-no…auch!!-Misu al no verse capas de liberarse tan solo mordió la mano de Jon con tanta fuerza provocando que esta sangrara y que este la soltara, pero provocando que gotas de sangre cayeran sobre una parte de su pecho (en el sector entre el cuello y los senos)

-la cambie porque me quería divertir…Jon por muy mal que me caigas, no soy capas de matarte, soy muy joven para estar en prisión o en una cárcel de menores, y aparte que no soy una asesina….-la ultima palabra la dijo de tal forma provocando que a todos les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda

-si en eso tienes razón y ahora límpiate la sangre del pecho que "el rió desemboca"-nadie entendió esto pero en cambio Misu si y dándose cuenta de que la sangre iba toda hacia el mismo punto se apresuro a limpiarla

Megu, Yukihira, Kuniko y la profesora Katagiri notaron este gesto y la expresión de la joven la cual era de algo de pánico

-disculpe profesor Dan, pero yo tengo un pregunta

-dime Shiramine

-al final ella va a hacer el examen o no??-luego de su pregunta todos miran a Misu y Jon

-sus miradas me asustan así que tan solo responderé con un….-momento de curiosidad por parte de los presentes-no se-caída general al estilo anime

-pero si serás una tarada

-ei cuidado Jon, porque que yo sepa aquí el único tarado eres tu

-mocosa malcriada o.Ó

-Jon, sabes que de esa manera tan solo te llamas mal tutor??

-Dan no entiendo porque no puedes apoyar a tu indefenso hermano menor Ò.Ó

-que yo sepas no estas muy indefenso que digamos Ò.Ó

-pero si serás tarado Ò.Ó

-mas tarado eres tu Ò.Ó

-tíos porque no paran???, parecen críos

-déjalos Yukihira no creo que te hagan mucho caso n.nU

-creo que tienes mucha razón Megu

-bueno pero Misu harás el examen si o no???

-mmm… en vista de que si me atraparon y dos veces, pero que en ni una de las dos me atrapo Jon-mira de reojo a Nanami y a Tatsumi-pero viendo también que aquí hay chicos mas guapos que en EEUU-mirando a Ryu, Shishido, Shiramine y a Nanami- creo que si hago el examen

-muy bien entonces Nanami acompáñala a hacer el examen luego quiero que la lleves a mi oficina para ver los resultado y luego al salón que le corresponda-el profesor Dan ya había terminado su "discusión" con su hermano y estaba dando los últimos toques para que Misu sea parte de la DDS-y ustedes vuelvan a sus clases luego informaremos en cual a quedado ella

-si profesor Dan-dijeron todos a coro dirigiéndose a sus respectivas tareas

**No se si el capi me a quedado bueno pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba, e tardado aproximadamente tres días en escribirlo el próximo creo que será en el fin de semana bueno me despido, espero sus reviews**

**Bye se despide**

_Florde100cerezos_


	6. Finalmente tu seccion

Wenu aki de new con muxo frio ya que esta lloviendo y me mandaron a sacar algo del fondo del freazer  , espero que este capi

Wenu aquí con la demora del capi pero no tenia mucho tiempo, espero que este capi les guste, se tratara de cómo aceptan los chicos de la sección --a Misu, la amistad que se sigue forjando por parte de Megu y Kyu, celos por parte de Megu, hacia Misu y como se muestran los lados mas pervertidos de los chicos de ambas secciones, incluyendo al chico mas serio y lindo del mundo (junto con sasuke-kun) Ryu Amakusa

Bueno aquí va espero reviews….

Todos los chicos se encontraban en sus salas con sus clases normales, hacia poco había comenzado a llover lo cual era un gran distractor para Yukihira la cual se encontraba mirando la ventana sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras del profesor.

-(pensando) que relajante es la lluvia, no puedo creer que pudiendo estar en casa calientita en mi cama tenga que estar aquí… es tan desesperante- sin darse cuenta sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, hasta que …..

-señorita Yukihira!! Preste atención por favor-el profesor se había cansado de la falta de interés que representaba Yukihira desde el comienzo de la clase

-si profesor!-Yukihira se sobre salto tanto que lo que dijo tan solo fue por acto de reflejo, sin embargo siguió con la mirada clavada en la ventana pero con una variación en sus pensamientos…-(pensando) pero… porque la trajeron, donde quedara y ….-la campana sonó y ella sin darse cuenta siguió mirando por la ventana-… a que se habrá referido con lo de que aquí se encuentran chicos mas lindos que en EEUU, espero que no se allá referido a…

-Yukihira!!

-ah?!

-ya termino la clase y tu sigues mirando hacia fuera en que mundo estas??-Gouda la miraba extrañado al igual que sus otros 4 compañeros, el la había estado llamando desde hace rato pero ella simplemente no reaccionaba

-lo siento Gouda tan solo………pensaba, ya estoy bien

-de acuerdo, por que no salimos, no pienso pasar mi tiempo de descanso en la sala analizando el comportamiento extraño de Yukihira

-Saburoumaru, es nuestra compañera no puedes ser tan desinteresado por como esta

-lo siento Kuniko, pero es la verdad-y sin mas que decir se fue del salón dejando a Kuniko y Yukihira algo enfadadas por su arrogancia

-ese idiota, quien rayos se cree que es?-Yukihira se aguantaba las ganas de ir a golpearlo (conste que su puño ya estaba levantado)

-tranquila Yukihira-Kuniko siempre intervenía antes de que Yukihira matara a alguno de sus compañeros, lo cual era muy a menudo por su poca paciencia-porque mejor no salimos y comemos algo, que te parece?

-de acuerdo n.n, chicos… vienen?

-claro

Así salieron del edificio dispuestos a pasar su tiempo de descanso de la mejor manera, bajo la sombra de un árbol comiendo algo

-Yukihira?

-dime que pasa Shishido?

-quien era esa chica??

-si, cuando la viste parecía que la conocieras de toda tu vida?

-verán chicos ella es… la…………mmm es que no se como explicarlo; es algo…complicado

-pero inténtalo, no pierdes nada

-bueno, el que la estaba persiguiendo es mi otro tío, el vive en EEUU junto con ella puesto que es su tutor y… al parecer se la trajo contra su voluntad, por eso peleaban…-no continuo puesto que fue interrumpida

-eso ya lo sabemos Yukihira , pero lo que queremos saber es porque la trajeron?

-Shiramine, no soy adivina, no lo se!! Ò.Ó

-de acuerdo de acuerdo, peor no te alteres n.nU

-me pregunto si tendrá novio??

-o.o q-q-q-que-e estas diciendo, Shishido ??, acaso te gusto la nueva??

-si, pero que tiene de malo Kuniko? Es linda y fuerte, aparte de algo "rebelde"

-yo lo apoyo, se ve como alguien muy simpática, muchísimo mas que Yukihira y no es tímida como Kuniko

-por dios, a ustedes que les pasa acaso se pegaron en la cabeza Ò.Ó- Yukihira ya no estaba sentada si no que parada y amenazando a ambos con su puño- ella no es para ustedes, de echo no creo que sea para alguien, es muy competitiva y…y… y…

-Yukihira acaso tu estas celosa??

-que rayos dices no estoy celosa!!

-entonces porque estas tan roja??

- o.o, suficiente están diciendo solo tonterías!! Ò.Ó-les pego a ambos dejándolos con un enorme chichón a ambos- eso es para que piensen antes de decir las cosas

-que rayos pasa aquí, porque les pegaste Yukihira??

-ah?..-al darse vuelta Yukihira se encontró a la sección Q mirándola entre asustados y confusos-etto…yo nada

-como que nada nos pegaste tan fuerte que tenemos suerte de poder pararnos y pensar

-yo creo que tu no estas pensando, ya que diciendo eso vas a aumentar el enojo de Yukihira y ahí si que quedas en el hospital

-cállate Shiramine que nos va a ir peor-sin darse cuenta la vena que había aparecido en la sien de Yukihira fue aumentando hasta que le volvió a pegar

-creo que será mejor que se callen si quieren seguir viviendo-Kuniko se encontraba agachada al lado de los pobres chicos que sentían como si les hubieran tirado algo en la cabeza

-pero Yukihira porque les pegaste??

-Ryu la verdad es que no creo poder responderte esa pregunta-al decirlo un leve sonrojo, que fue notado por este mismo y por Megu, apareció

-Yukihira creo que necesito hablar con tigo-al decirlo le tomo la muñeca y la hizo seguirla-Kuniko tu también vienes

-de acuerdo-Kuniko iba algo atrás y se percato de algo que ellas no, los chicos las iban a seguir- chicos que creen que hacen??

-seguirlas que acaso no tenemos derecho a saber??

-Kinta en estos momentos no tienen derecho, así que se quedan aquí, y que ni se les vuelva a ocurrir seguirnos-al decirlo miro a cada uno de los chicos, ella era tímida, pero cuando se iba a hablar de un tema tan delicado como los sentimientos, ella se ponía firme y no dejaba que nadie aparte de ellas se enterara

- y que se supone que hagamos mientras se van??

-Kazuma pueden perfectamente conversar e nuestra ausencia, no creo que les hagamos tanta falta verdad??-en ese minuto todos los chicos (incluyendo al serio de Ryu) miraron al piso sonrojándose, Kuniko que ya se había dado vuelta sin notarlo se despidió y echo a correr detrás de las chicas

-muy bien…-los chicos de la sección Q rodearon a Shishido Y Shiramine- que fue lo que le dijeron, o mas bien de que o quien hablaban-Kinta tan suspicaz como siempre, los comenzó a presionar, obligándolos a hablar- porque se enojo con ustedes??

-chicos no creen que están siendo algo metidos??-las miradas fulminantes de Kinta, Kazuma y Ryu se dirigieron a Kyu, el y su inocencia algún día lo matarían

-tan solo hablábamos de la chica nueva y comentamos si tendría novio o no y si no tenia si podríamos tener una oportunidad con ella, en eso Yukihira comenzó a tratarnos de locos y…

-…dijeron que yo estaba celosa!!, es decir como se les ocurre que YO podría llegar a tener celos de ELLOS!!Eso es algo INCONSEBIBLE, como rayos se les pudo cruzar por la cabeza una idea tas descarriada como esa!!-Yukihira no dejaba de gritar, ella por su parte también había comenzado a contarle la historia a Megu pero por lastima se desespero al recordar el momento y comenzó a gritar a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones

-Yukihira por favor clámate, quizás si te pusiste celosa pero no de ellos si no que de ella, podría ser o no??

-quizás si porque ella es muy competitiva y al parecer ustedes son rivales o no??

-si pero aun así quizás este algo celosa de alguno de los chicos-el timbre sonó advirtiendo que era hora de entra a clases

-será mejor irnos Yukihira, nuestras clases siempre son mas puntuales que las del resto

-si tienes razón Kuniko

-Yukihira antes de irte quiero decirte que es normal que te sientas a traída por algún chico de tu sección ya que pasas mucho tiempo con ellos, al igual que yo con los de mi sección-esto lo dijo con un deje de felicidad

-Megu te gusta alguien de tu sección!!- Kuniko ya lo daba por hecho, pero aun así quería saber quien era el que cautivo el corazón de su amiga de memoria fotográfica

-pero si yo no he dicho eso o.o

-Megu no trates de engañarnos, ya hablaste así que dinos toda la verdad

-yo y mi gran bocota-susurro con algo de fastidio

-DINOS QUEIN TE GUSTA!!-las chicas se emocionaron tantos años intentando sacarle algo de ese tipo de información a Megu y nada, y ahora por un simple descuido de ella tendría que decir todo

-de acuerdo pero no griten, es ……………………………

-es…

-…es…

-dilo ya mujer!!

-es Kyu

-que pasa con migo ¿?- si lo que menos querían las chicas ocurrió, los chicos las habían ido a buscar y escucharon cuando Megu nombro a Kyu, para su suerte fue lo único que escucharon

-nada nada, tan solo nosotras .. ee….

-le estábamos preguntando a Megu cual de ustedes era el mas infantil y ella dijo que eras tu Kyu-quien diría que la mas tímida resultara tan buena mentirosa, los chicos se tragaron todo, con excepción de Ryu

-T.T Megu porque crees que soy tan infantil

- ¬.¬ -todos quedaron mirando a Kyu como diciendo con al mirada "porque será?"

-Kyu que acaso no te has visto en un espejo?

-eso es cierto, Shishido tiene mucha razón, de nosotros 4 tu eres el mas infantil, ni Kazuma que es el mas joven

-chicos no me traten así T.T

-jajaja, bueno porque no entramos a clases?

-Ryu tiene razón hace mucho que debimos haber entrado –Megu y el resto se van a sus respectivos salones

En la oficina del profesor Dan

-Muy bien los resultados tan solo muestran lo que deseábamos ella entrara en esa sección,

Por favor profesora Katagiri dígale que pase

-si

-pasa-abriendo la puerta

-que ocurre profesor Dan??

-tenemos tu sección, por favor Nanami llevala al salón que le corresponde

-si profesor Dan-salio por la puerta seguido por la estudiante nueva

(Una vez ellos afuera)-Profesor Dan, me sigo preguntando si será buena idea colocarla ahí?, será un gran cambio para los chicos … y también … un gran peligro

-profesora Katagiri, aunque nuestras intenciones no estuvieran, ella a demostrado mediante el examen tener una gran capacidad de deducción y habilidad, claro que sus capacidades no son como las de los mas hábiles en ese aspecto como lo son Kyu, Ryu y Yukihira, peor aun así es capas

-de acuerdo, pero creo que será mejor que Nanami los cuide muy de cerca

-si eso si, ya que el peligro se incrementara

En otro salón

-buenos días chicos- los chicos se paran y dicen al unísono

-buenos días profesor Nanami-sentándose (xD)

-hoy va a ser una clase distinta ya que tienen una nueva integrante en su sección, por favor pasa-al decirlo una joven vestida con una polera de tirantes color turquesa, una falda hasta la mitad del muslo color negra, botas del mismo color y guates blancos hasta el codo sin dedos, aparece por la puerta adentrándose en el salón- como ya saben ella es Misumi y a quedado en su sección, por favor acójanla y muéstrenle el recinto, pero eso será luego, por ahora quiero que te presentes

-de acuerdo, bueno mi nombre es Misumi, pero pueden decirme Misu como todos ustedes, supongo, que ya saben, soy japonesa pero vivo en EEUU, tengo 15 años, poseo memoria fotográfica-al decirlo todos se quedaron algo impresionados, pero la que mas impresionada estaba era Megu que presentía que conocía de algún lugar a esa chica, pero sentía que llegarían a ser buenas amigas debido al don que las unía- y como ya han podido apreciar no tengo padres sino que un tutor, y para mi suerte es el peor que puede haber en el mundo, pero aun así lo quiero n.n…. bueno y eso es todo

-muy bien chicos alguna pregunta para su nueva compañera, o algún comentario??- Nanami miro cuidadosamente la cara de los cinco chicos que ahí se encontraban

-profesor yo tengo una

-dime que ocurre Kazuma

-me gustaría saber en donde guarda las supuestas seis armas que menciono su tutor, Jon, mientras ella se escapaba

-bueno eso es muy simple, al ser entrenada por policías ellos me han enseñado los lugares mas estratégicos para guardar un arma y poder utilizarla rápidamente, por lo cual tengo dos en cada bota, dos debajo de la falda en cada muslo y ……………emmmmm………… se me olvido donde tengo el resto n.nU- caída al estilo anime por todos los que estaban en la sala

- las dos que te faltan las tienes en tu guantes tarada-Jon se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días

- Jon, vaya tanto tiempo sin verte, claro sin contar el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos persiguiendo a Misu, como as estado

-bien, claro que sin contar los dolores de cabeza que ocasiona esa mocosa, se podría decir que bien

-a quien llamas mocosa, tutor de octava o.Ó

-retira esas palabras, niñata engreída

-Jon no creo que ayas venido a discutir con ella o si? n.nU-Nanami intervino justo antes de que su pequeña "conversación" se convirtiera en discusión

- no la verdad es que no, vine a quitarle algo

-que cosa??

- sus armas

- y porque rayos me las tienes que quitar, si yo no hago nada malo con ellas?? ¬.¬

-no creo que eso sea verdad ¬.¬- todos los chicos la miraron con cara de no creer nada en lo absoluto

-si dices que no hiciste nada malo con ellas, que rayos crees que fue amenazar a dos profesores mas tu propio tutor con un arma real- Ryu a pesar de decir todo eso la miro con tal suspicacia que la llego a asustar

-bueno quizás si hice algo malo

-quizás?¬.¬º - esta vez no era tan solo Ryu quien la miraba de esa forma si no que todos incluyendo a Nanami

-bueno si hice algo malo ¬.¬

-eso esta mejor, bueno dame tus armas

- y si no quiero ¬.¬

-Misu será mejor que se las des no queremos que alguien salga lastimado

-pero si eso tan solo lo hice por diversión- comenzó a hacer pucheros que a todos los hombres les pareció enternecedor, pero que aun así no convenció a Jon

-que me las devuelvas te digo, si no lo haces no tendrás "beneficios" por tres meses

-O.O de acuerdo, de acuerdo te las devuelvo pero por favor te lo ruego no me quites eso beneficios TT.TT

-si me las pasas no te los quito, pero me las pasas aquí y ahora

-de acuerdo- cuando lo dijo se sentó en una silla y de ambos muslos saco dos porta armas y de sus brazos y botas cuatro cuchillos, uno en cada lado- feliz??, aquí esta todo con sus respectivas municiones

-wau si que tenia hartas armas- tanto Kyu como sus compañeros estaban algo inquietos, devido a que una chica de tan solo 15 años pudiera portar seis armas en su cuerpo sin problemas y que esa chica fuera su compañera y de un carácter algo agresivo

- eso es cierto, ya veo porque se las querían quitar son muchas

-Kazuma tiene razón, por milagro te has impuesto como tutor Jon

-jajaja el tiene razón, al parecer ella no lo toma como un verdadero tutor, sino que como a un amigo al cual le puede decir lo que quiera- Kyu no tardo en hacer presentes sus burlas hacia el tutor de su nueva compañera

-genial ahora todos me van a criticar la forma de actuar??¬¬

-es lo mas probable-Kinta decía todo con un aire tan despreocupado que molesto mucho a Jon, ni un chico que no conocía le hacia caso

-muy bien, será mejor que me valla, si es que no quiero terminar con mi autoestima por los suelos, nos vemos chicos, Nanami…-mirando a Misu agrega- tarada ¬¬

-adiós tutor de cuarta ¬¬

-Bueno chicos es hora de comenzar sus clases

**realemte no se como estara este capi, aunque a mi me a gustado, peor bueno eso queda por su cuenta, tambien lamento muxisimo la tardanza pero eske kon tanto dever y prueba, no tuve nada de tiempo.**

**Prometo hacer el siguiente capi algo mas largo, claro si es ke kieren, peor bueno ahí lo vere e sus reviws**

**Nos vemos **

_**Florde1000cerezos**_


	7. otra chica en la seccion

**Bueno luego de que mi inspiracion llegara y se fuera, llegara y se fuera, logre terminar por fin, por milagro de dios, este capi, al menos a mi me gusto komo kedo no se ustedes, peor weno ke lo disfruten kises**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

-bueno chicos es hora de comenzar sus clases,… o es verdad como se me pudo olvidar, Misu supongo que a tus compañeros tan solo los ubicas de cara, y aunque ya has escuchado mucho sus nombres dudo de sobremanera que te los ayas aprendido, no es verdad

-Bueno chicos es hora de comenzar sus clases,… o es verdad como se me pudo olvidar, Misu supongo que a tus compañeros tan solo los ubicas de cara, y aunque ya has escuchado mucho sus nombres dudo de sobremanera que te los ayas aprendido, no es verdad?-mientras Nanami decía esto, Misu se sentía algo avergonzada, al haber olvidado el diminuto detalle de preguntar los nombres de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Tiene toda la razón profesor no me los he aprendido n.nU

-Bueno antes que nada, me gustaría aclararte que puedes llamarme por mi nombre y tratarme como a un igual n.n, ya que no hay problema debido a que tan solo a esta clase le permito que lo haga, ya que nuestra relación es de mucha confianza, y que soy algo parecido a su tutor, por lo que velo por su seguridad en cada misión, no hay problema que me trates como a un buen amigo n.n, entendido?

-si Nanami n.n (esto será como tratar a Jon, claro que con algo mas de respeto, y que obviamente este es mucho mas lindo y se ve que tiene mas músculo)- si un fuera porque en ese instante estaban los chicos (y chica), a Misu le da hemorragia nasal al pensar "ese" tipo de cosas sobre su nuevo profesor y especie de tutor.

Mente Kazuma: Al parecer no le costo mucho acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre, si hasta parece que le gusto ¬¬.

Mente de Kinta: creo que me e vuelto a enamorar, tan solo me pregunto que clase de hombre es el que le gusta, ojala que tenga alguna oportunidad. .

Mente de Nanami: wow, esta chica a pesar de su corta edad, realmente es hermosa, con esa falda tan corta, esas largas piernas, ese hermoso escote y esa cara tan angelical , me pregunto si tendrá novio, o si tendré algún tipo de oportunidad con ella, o mas bien si Jon me dejara tener algo con ella(creo que me pase con algo de la perversidad de Nanami, pero si no recuerdan el se sentó de bajo de Magu el 1º día así que…por qué no te callas y sigues con la historia??¬¬ iner tarada, no te metas continua!! de acuerdo de acuerdo u.u)

Mente de Ryu: me parece que esta chica realmente es algo confianzuda, aunque no puedo negar que es realmente hermosa al igual que Megu, aunque ella es de Kyu pero aún así no logro quitarme el sentimiento de que no puedo confiar en ella y que ya la vi antes; pero me pregunto donde y cuando.

Mente Kyu: creo que a esta chica realmente se le a echo fácil acostumbrarse, a pesar de que salio de un país completamente distinto a este. Me pregunto si es tan solo mi imaginación o se parece algo a Megu, pero bueno cuando vi a Kuniko también creí algo parecido, ya estoy impaciente por ver cual es su modelo favorito de ropa interior

Mente de Megu: esta chica es realmente linda, de seguro ya tiene a todos impresionados, hasta Nanami; tan solo espero que Kyu no se interese en ella, me dolería realmente si me dejara por alguien que recién conoce, aunque… no tengo derecho sobre Kyu, al fin y al cabo… no soy nada de él, y esta chica… me supera en todos los aspectos u.u.-mientras pensaba, Megu miraba a Kyu y su mirada se volvió inevitablemente triste y desolada, al sentir que perdería a su gran amor por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y decirle lo que sentía. Nadie noto su repentino cambio de humor, nadie excepto Misu, la cual siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que sentía la chica por el joven detective -Aunque aún así no puedo tenerle rencor siento enormemente que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas, se ve muy simpática, pero primero tendré que averiguar si le interesa Kyu o no, tan solo con eso me quedare tranquila

-Muy bien chicos por favor preséntense a su nueva compañera…, muy bien… mm empezaremos por… Kinta, por favor ponte de pie- Kinta obedeció inmediatamente la orden de Nanami, comenzando con su presentación

-Bueno mi nombre es Kintaro Touyama, pero todos me dice Kinta, tengo 19 años y poseo un gran sentido del olfato y vista, también soy décimo dan en varias artes marciales y vivo solo ya que no me gusta depender de mis padres, por lo cual trabajo medio tiempo en una construcción. Espero que te sientas a gusto en la DDS.

-Muchas gracias Kinta, muy bien ahora… Kazuma

-Si profesor, bueno mi nombre es Kazuma Narusawa y tengo 13 años y soy un genio de las computadoras y en mi tiempo libre diseño juegos de video, cree un programa que me ayuda a resolver casos, a diferencia de Kinta yo si creo que todo se encuentra en la Internet.

-pequeño demonio de las computadoras…

-chicos vasta, por qué mejor no seguimos con las presentaciones??- Megu se entrometió justo antes de que Kinta y Kazuma comenzaran con su típica pelea

-jiji… a mi me parece bien,… Megu, cierto?- a lo que la pelirrosa asintió- creo que ella tiene razón será mejor que se sigan presentado para que luego yo no tenga problemas con sus nombres n.n

- bueno yo continuare… mi nombre es Megumi Minami, tengo 16 años y también poseo memoria fotográfica, vivo en un departamento junto con mi hermana mayor, Akane la cual es muy exigente con el orden. Espero que te sientas muy acogida en la DDS y que puedas contar con migo para lo que necesitas, ya que siento que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas n.n

-Muchas gracias Megu, y créeme que yo también siento que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas –las sonrisas que se dirigieron ambas conmovieron a todos los hombres que estaban presentes, provocándoles un leve sonrojo.

-bueno creo que tan solo faltan Kyu y Ryu, quien será el primero??

-……………

-hablan o yo elijo ¬¬

-de acuerdo Nanami, yo me presentare u.u, bueno mi nombre es Kyu Renjou, tengo 16 años tengo un gran poder de deducción y sueño con ser un gran detective, por lo cual entre a la DDS. n.n

-Kyu te falto los más importante de todo

-que cosa Megu??

-que eres un gran pervertido, al cual le encanta ver bajo la falda de todas las chicas

-jajaja si en eso tienes mucha razón Megu

-Kinta tu no hables, ya que tu no eres menos

-Meguuu… TT.TT, por qué nos tratas de esa forma-Kinta y Kyu hicieron grandes pucheros, pero aún así no la lograron convencer

-jajajaja, bueno creo que tan solo nos faltas tu no es así Ryu

-si creo que es así- Ryu tenia un leve tono de intereses y desinterés en su voz que extraño a su mejor amigo; Kyu, el cual ya vería la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo para saber el porque de esa rara actitud con la chica nueva - bueno mi nombre es Ryu Amakusa, también tengo 16 y al igual que Kyu tengo un gran poder de razonamiento, aunque pienso y razono mas rápido , pero a diferencia de él yo no soy un pervertido ¬.¬ - al decirlo miro a Kyu el cual estaba a un paso de que lo confundieran con un tomate bien maduro de lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza, ya que primer día en que veía a la chica nueva y lo único que sabía que ella tenia muy claro de él era que era un completo pervertido - y bueno creo que eso es todo lo que debes saber de mi-lo dijo con un tono de desprecio tan grande que comenzó a preocupar mucho a su mejor amigo

-por qué tienen que llamarme tantas veces pervertido??

-porque es la pura y santa verdad Kyu-Megu, Kazuma y Ryu se pusieron completamente de acuerdo pera seguir fastidiando al pobre Kyu, ya que Kinta y Nanami no podían decir absolutamente nada, ya ellos eran casi iguales que Kyu

-realmente ustedes son muy divertidos, quizás no me arrepienta de haberme quedado en Japón n.n, exceptuando al niñito engreído de pelo azulado

-ya veras que te acostumbraras a todas las locuras que hacen estos 5, claro mientras no sea una algo pervertido o una pregunta sin razón alguna y completamente de tarado ¬¬-al decirlo los 4 hombres que se encontraban en la sala miraron a Kyu dándole a entender que por su culpa iban a quedar todos mal ante el genero femenino, y eso era algo que no podían permitir

-n.nU, bueno será mejor que le enseñes la escuela Megu, ya que creo que te sentirás mas a gusto con un chica que con un chico de guía verdad??-Nanami tan solo quería salir del incomodo momento, y evitar mas vergüenza ante la nueva chica

-si, por mi no hay ni un problema, y por el tuyo Megu?? n.n

-no por mi parte está todo bien, ya que dentro de la DDS tan solo tengo contacto con las chicas de la sección A, las cuales realmente no son mucho ya que Yukihira es una completa engreída a la cual me cuesta soportar y Kuniko es tan tímida y callada que no se nota mucho su compañía n.nU

-jajaja con lo de Yukihira te creo, ya que se que es lo más engreído y molesto que podría haber en la faz de la tierra, aparte no la soporto

-o.O y pensamos que era santa-los chicos estaban algo sorprendidos de la forma en que una chica tan "santa y buena" podía odiar tanto a alguien

-bueno al parecer uno nunca sabe como es una persona hasta que la conoce U-Nanami y el resto tenían grandes gotas, debido al inocente comentario de Misu.

-bueno quieres conocer la DDS??

-si claro, debo saber donde estudio no?

-jiji así es, chicos alguno nos acompaña??

-no creo que paso, debo hablar algo con Ryu-el mencionado se sorprendió, ya que no tenia ni idea por que su amigo quería hablar con el en vez de estar junto a dos chicas con falda.- ustedes adelántense, quizás las alcancemos luego

-de acuerdo, y ustedes Kazuma, Kinta nos acompañan??

-no yo voy a la cafetería, nos vemos-levanto la mano a modo de despedida mientras desaparecía por la puerta

-bueno yo si las acompaño chicas

-genial, bueno adiós chicos-Megu se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que dejo completamente embobado a Kyu, el cual no logro atinar a responder

-adiós, nos vemos-al igual que Megu, Misu también se despidió con una bella sonrisa que cautivo a Kazuma y Ryu por completo, haciendo que este ultimo se sonrojara.

Cuando la sala quedo completamente vacía, Kyu encaro a Ryu poniéndolo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, quería YA saber el porqué de esa actitud por parte de Ryu hacia la chica nueva. También quería saber el porqué de su sonrojo, lo cual no era común en él

-haber Ryu dime porqué te comportas de esa forma con la chica nueva, ella tan solo quiere ser amable con nosotros y tu la desprecias y luego te sonrojas, que te pasa Ryu, acaso te gusto la nueva alumna??

-quee!! Como se te ocurre decir eso Kyu?

-entonces que es??

-es que… siento que la conozco… y pero desde hace mucho tiempo, peor a la vez siento que no puedo confiar en ella por alguna razón muy importante

-vamos Ryu no te atormentes con esas cosas, además no puedes negra que es hermosa y que no tiene nada de malo sonrojarse por esa hermosa sonrisa que pone y…

-Kyu?

-si dime , que pasa Ryu?

-a ti no que te gusta Megu?? ¬¬

- a mi no me gusta Megu..

-claro y los cerdos vuelan y tu eres un santo que nunca jamas en su vida a mirado bajo la falda de alguien (nótese el tono sarcástico en la voz de Ryu)

-exacto (…y la poca inteligencia de Kyu)-mientras Kyu no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaban diciendo Ryu ya hiba saliendo por la puerta, para evitar el arranque de "furia" de Kyu-

……………………………

-oyeeeeeeeeee!! RYYYYYYYUUUUUU!!(Hasta que al fin le entro la ficha u.uU)

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Holaaa!! Por fin e logrado terminar este capi, me quedo con muxo humor (según yo) no se ke opinaran ustedes, pero weno io tengo muxisimo frio y estoy aburrida asike en un arranke de inspiración termine el capi y comense el siguiente xDxDxD. En este capi Kyu me kedo algo tontito y lento peor luego se daran cuenta porke lo estoy modificando un poko aunke no muxo y ryu bueno ya veran caul es la verdad de todo esto, peor en el siguiente capi se revelara algo mas**

**Bueno un kisss y un abrazoo**

**Bye los kiero**

**_florde1000ceresos_**


	8. Que escondes Misumi? Parte 1

En el capitulo anterior ;)…

-haber Ryu dime porqué te comportas de esa forma con la chica nueva, ella tan solo quiere ser amable con nosotros y tu la desprecias y luego te sonrojas, que te pasa Ryu, acaso te gusto la nueva alumna??

-quee!! Como se te ocurre decir eso Kyu?

-entonces que es??

-es que… siento que la conozco… y pero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a la vez siento que no puedo confiar en ella por alguna razón muy importante

-vamos Ryu no te atormentes con esas cosas, además no puedes negra que es hermosa y que no tiene nada de malo sonrojarse por esa hermosa sonrisa que pone y…

-Kyu?

-si dime, que pasa Ryu?

-a ti no que te gusta Megu?? ¬¬

- a mi no me gusta Megu...

-claro y los cerdos vuelan y tu eres un santo que nunca jamás en su vida a mirado bajo la falda de alguien (nótese el tono sarcástico en la voz de Ryu)

-exacto (…y la poca inteligencia de Kyu)-mientras Kyu no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaban diciendo Ryu ya iba saliendo por la puerta, para evitar el arranque de "furia" de Kyu-

……………………………

-oyeeeeeeeeee!! RYYYYYYYUUUUUU!!(Hasta que al fin le entro la ficha)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kazuma decidió no ir con las chicas y acompañar su amigo a la cafetería, para darles tiempo a las chicas de que se conocieran. Ambas jóvenes se despidieron de su amigo y se dirigieron a uno de los tantos jardines de la DDS para poder conocerse un poco más, sin tener encima suyo la mirada de sus curiosos compañeros de sección y más importante aún, sin tener la mirada sobre sus faldas por parte de cierto chico de cabello negro con reflejos verdes.

- Asíque vienes de Estados Unidos- Megu tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de la chica nueva.

-Si… soy estadounidense desde que tengo memoria, o al menos eso creía… ahora sé que no tengo ni la más remota idea de en que minuto pase a ser de esa nacionalidad. Jon siempre me dijo que nací allá, pero ahora me vengo a enterar de que todo eso fue una maldita mentira…- La pelirosa miro con gran melancolía a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, mientras que esta solo miraba el cielo con ojos muy cristalinos y a punto de soltar un par de lagrimas- N-no… no puedo creer que me haya mentido por tantos años… es decir que daño me puede causar el echo de saber mi verdadera nacionalidad, que daño me puede hacer saber… s-saber que ¡soy japonesa!- La rabia comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, invadiéndola con lentitud y provocando un leve temblor en su voz.

-Sabes… es probable que lo haya echo por tu propio bien, para tu protección… yo no sé que motivos habrá tenido él para ocultarte algo tan importante y simple como eso pero quien sabe lo que puede haber estado pasando en ese momento para hacer tal cosa.

- Si, es probable… aunque si me encuentro en el lugar en el que nací, si me encuentro aquí en Japón… existen las probabilidades de que encuentre a mi familia, a mis padres y hasta quizás encuentre un hermano o mejor aún una hermana… sería lindo ¿no?- Misu sonrió de la misma forma que lo hizo con los chicos momentos antes, solo que esta vez su sonrisa transmitía felicidad y jubilo a Megu, la cual se contagio rápidamente. Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír suavemente de la forma más encantadora que pudiera existir.

- Pero bueno, eso ya no tiene mucha importancia, aquí quizás tenga más respuesta de las que podría encontrar en EEUU. Yo ya te conté algo de mí así que es tu turno de contarme algo sobre ti.

- jaja de acuerdo, ¿que te gustaría saber?

- No lo sé, cualquier cosa, ¿Qué me quieres contar?

- Bueno… ummm... estudio en la DDS desde hace un año, en la primera prueba conocí a Kazuma, Kintaro y a Kyu, a Ryu lo conocimos un poco después, si no me equivoco él también viene de Estados Unidos como tu… pensándolo bien, quizás lleguen a hacerse muy buenos amigos, tiene mucho en común, jaja.

- ¡Como crees!, ese chico solo con verlo me dio miedo- Misu comenzó a hacer pucheros por lo que ambas chicas se rieron ante el acto.

- Ryu es buena persona, es muy amable cuando lo conoces y además es un gran detective, quizás llegue a ser uno de los mejores detectives de Japón junto con Kyu, ambos hacen un excelente dúo; si es cierto que puede llegar a ser algo serio en ocasiones, pero es el que más molesta a Kyu por lo que nos hace reír mucho a todos, además… cuando se ríe contagia a todos… sin mencionar que tiene una risa hermosa.

- Hablas de él como si te gustara- la joven comenzó a codear a su amiga en señal de insinuación por el chico de cabellos violetas, a lo cual esta solo se sonrojo como tomate.

- ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡A mi no me gusta Ryu!

-jajaja, de acuerdo no te gusta el chico serio y misterioso de pelo lila, pero… ¿Por qué no?, tu misma lo has descrito de una forma poco común, además si hay que admitir algo es que es muy bien parecido.

- Pero ya te lo dije a mi no me gusta Ryu… yo lo considero como mi amigo y no me puede gustar, como se te ocurre si es el mejor amigo de Kyu… - momento de un gran silencio incomodo- …hay no…

- Hay si… dime, dime… que tiene que ver aquí el echo de que sea el mejor amigo de Kyu, acaso… a ti te guuu…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando ya que su nueva y tal ves mejor amiga le había tapado la boca con sus manos evitando que hiciera cualquier otro tipo de comentario sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Mientras esto sucedía Megu estaba colorada hasta más no poder… en qué momento se descuido tanto como para casi admitir de forma indirecta que le gustaba Kyu. Lo único que la pelirosa agradecía era que lo "admitió" delante de su amiga y no delante del mismo Kyu o más tormentoso aún enfrente de sus compañeros de sección, los cuales aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para molestar o para dejarla sola con Kyu. Paso cerca de un minuto en el que Megu amenazó a Misu, para que esta última no fuera a decir ni una sola palabra sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, hasta que finalmente la soltó para que respirara después de estar cerca de un minuto sin repirar el aire suficiente que sus pulmones necesitan.

- Gracias por recordar que necesito respirar ¬¬.

- Lo lamento mucho… se me olvido.

- ¡¡¡Como se te va a olvidar que debo respirar mujer!!!- Y como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida se pusieron a "discutir" infantilmente.

- Ya te dije que lo lamento, ¡y no me retes!

- No te estoy retando te estoy preguntando que como se te puede olvidar que una persona respira… o acaso a ti se te ha olvidado respirar alguna vez- Misu comenzó a provocar a Megu para divertirse un rato.

- A mí nunca se me ha olvidado respirar, al menos yo no corro como endemoniada por no querer entrar a clases… no soy tan infantil como otras- Megu tampoco se quedaría atrás en el pequeño jueguito iniciado por su amiga.

- Ya veras rosadita.

- No me llames rosadita, pequeña demonio.

- Tú no me llames a mi pequeña demonio, no soy pequeña y mucho menos demonio.

- …

- …

Ambas chicas terminaron paradas y mirándose un rato con caras muy desafiantes, las cuales de apoco se fueron suavizando, hasta solo quedarse mirando detalladamente fijándose en cada uno de los rasgos de la otra, pasaron cerca de 3 minutos en los cuales ni una de ellas dijo una sola palabra; sólo estaban ahí de pie mirándose hasta que comenzaron a reírse por su actitud tan infantil.

- jajajaja… si que somos infantiles, ¿no lo crees Misu?

- jajajaja… tienes muchísima razón Megu, que tonta discusión…

- Bueno que esperarías de una chica tonta como tú Mi-su-mi ¿no es verdad Kuniko?- Yukihira acababa de hacer aparición con el único propósito de molestar a Misumi, a su lado Kuniko solo miraba de forma tímida pero desaprobatoria ante la provocación de su amiga hacia la chica nueva.

- Que lindo, no crees Misu, la chica más insignificante de la DDS y del mundo a hecho aparición de la única forma en que lo sabe hacer… Irritando a la gente- Misu no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras su rival, la única que le ha puesto alguna complicación al momento de pelear, se burlaba de ella.

- Si yo soy insignificante tu eres una rata sin cerebro, niñata estúpida.

- Ja… debes mejorar tus insultos gusano aplastado.

- No me digas así brujilda.

- No te diste ni cuenta y ya perdiste tarada, cuando aprenderás que yo siempre soy mejor que tú…- Misu comenzaba a acercarse a Yukihira de forma desafiante-… no importa cuando, donde ni mucho menos el como, yo siempre te he ganado y siempre lo haré… perdedora…

No muy lejos del jardín en el que se encontraban las cuatro chicas, se encontraban Kyu junto a Ryu los cuales se dirigían al lugar, luego de haber terminado la persecución por parte de Kyu hacia Ryu por su comentario hecho hace un buen rato en la sala de la sección Q. Kyu aún no olvidaba el cometario hecho por su amigo hace momentos atrás, por lo que no le dirigía la palabra.

- Vamos Kyu ya te dije que fue una simple broma, sin malas intenciones… aunque sea verdad- Esto último lo dijo de forma baja e inaudible, que Kyu no logro si quiera percibir.

- Ya te dije que no Ryu, cuando entenderás que a mi no me gusta Megu, es mi mejor amiga no podría gustarme… no me gustaría perderla- En su voz se notaba un leve toque de tristeza y melancolía.

- Vamos Kyu no te desanimes, no creo que la pierdas- Ryu trataba de animar a su amigo, teniendo finalmente éxito.

- Tienes razón, pero eso no importa ahora, yo quiero mucho a Megu y me gustaría conocerla más de lo que ya la conozco, pero… oye ¿que esas no son las chicas?- Kyu se quedo callado mientras observaba a las cuatro chicas, por la cara de Megu y Kuniko algo no andaba del todo bien entre las dos restantes, Yukihira y Misumi.

- Tienes razón, pero parece que estuvieran discutiendo. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver que pasa?

- Buena idea Ryu vamos- Ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia sus compañeras, mientras que en el lugar algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de suceder.

Misu y Yukihira se quedaron mirando por un rato con un aire realmente desafiante, no como se habían mirado anteriormente Megu y Misu, no un aire de amistad e inocencia, si no que realmente desafiante y lleno de odio y rabia contenida e inexpresada por mucho tiempo. Misu seguía sin inmutarse tras los comentarios de Yukihira, se había dado media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse, hasta que Yukihira recordó su punto más débil, su orgullo.

- Oh lo lamento, olvidaba que eres una cobarde y que te da miedo pelear contra mí ya que la última vez te derrote demasiado fácil, si lo pienso bien me dio lastima pelear contra ti, eres tan… como decirlo débil.

- …- Misu no cabía en sí de la impresión, débil… la habían llamado débil, además le habían dicho cobarde y miedosa… podría aceptar lo de miedosa y tal vez lo de cobarde, pero que le digan débil sería algo que nunca perdonaría. Comenzó a girarse lentamente mientras Megu veía con algo de sorpresa como, a medida de que se giraba, su mirada cambiaba de una mirada impactada a otra insultada y ofendida en lo profundo y más importante, ofendida en su orgullo.

- Tu hija de…

-Misu…- Megu detuvo a su amiga antes de que dijera algo que ofendiera a la madre de Yukihira (la cual no tiene nada que ver en esto xD)

- Megu déjala, si quiere decir algo que lo diga, yo no tengo nada contra las palabras de esta bastarda.

- Yukihira… - Ahora era Kuniko la que se encontraba sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

- ¡Déjame Kuniko!, esto es solo la verdad. Eres una bastarda… y una débil, no vales nada, le das pena a todo el mundo… sobre todo a Jon, el cual te a cuidado por todos estos años por pena, porque nadie te quería adoptar, ni siquiera él en un principio, peor luego se apiado de ti, por eso ahora es tu tutor, si no fuera por él serías una pobre desdichada abandonada a su maldita suerte y mi tío… el sí que tuvo pena de ti o si no, no te hubiera aceptado en la DDS, él no quiere a gente sin futuro en su escuela, pero lo hizo por Jon el cual solo quería deshacerse de ti por lo menos por un par de horas.

Tanto Megu como Kuniko estaban sorprendidas y horrorizadas al máximo por las palabras de Yukihira; Kyu y Ryu habían llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar todas las palabras que Yukihira dirigía a la chica nueva, y al igual que Megu y Kuniko estaban muy sorprendidos. Por otra parte el encuentro de las cuatro chicas había provocado que llegaran alumnos al jardín, sin embargo no todos alcanzaron a escuchar las palabras de Yukihira, pero si alcanzaron a oír lo que esta continuó diciendo.

- Que acaso estas tan asustada que no puedes responderme inútil bastarda. ¿O tal vez tienes miedo que te derrote como la última vez que nos encontramos? Perdedora.

- Eres retrasada mental no es así Yukihira, te la pasas diciendo cosas que ni tu misma te crees, te crees superior a mi, pero no me llegas ni a los talones. La que da asco eres tu…- Misu no pude seguir defendiéndose con palabras ya que Yukihira, harta de escuchar todo lo que la castaña le decía, la abofeteo dejando a todos impactados, pero antes de que esta pudiera insultarla, la chica se encontraba sonriendo complacida.

- Vaya, veo que has estado practicando mucho desde que no te veo imbécil. Tu fuerza es un poco superior a la última vez, pero aún así no me superas.

Misu se dio media vuelta dándole una patada por la espalda a Yukihira, la cual no pudo esquivar el golpe al no percatarse de este, pero la pelinegra no se quedaría atrás y desde el suelo lanzo una patada a los pies de Misumi con la intención de que esta también cayera, la única diferencia fue que la atacada no cayó al percatarse antes y evitar caer al pasto, saltando rápidamente los pies de Yukihira. La chica sabía que de esa forma no llegarían a ni un solo lado así que decidió terminar todo de una buena vez, abofeteando con tal magnitud a la castaña que esta calló al piso muy sorprendida y adolorida, quedándose en el piso tratando de incorporarse. Estaba a punto de lograrlo hasta que Yukihira le propinó una fuerte patada en el vientre evitando que se levantara.

- Viste… te dije que eras patética, debilucha y que no podrías conmigo. Das lástima y ahora todos verán lo débil que eres, jajajaja- Yukihira se reía como una loca mientras el resto miraba en parte horrorizados y sorprendidos por el sadismo de la sobrina del director de la DDS.

- ¡Eres una maldita!- Megu a punto de llorar por la impotencia se acerco a Yukihira para propinarle una bofetada que dejo roja la mejilla de la joven- Como puedes hacerle eso, que acaso no tienes corazón…

- M-megu- La joven que yacía en el piso trato de levantarse con gran esfuerzo, pero el acto le provoco más dolor haciendo que saliera un fino hilo de sangre por un costado de su labio. Aún así llamaba a su amiga, la cual la defendía co mucho valor por la psicópata que era en esos momentos Yukihira.

- Yukihira… la que está dando lástima aquí eres tú, y no lo niegues porque sabes muy bien que es verdad… No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído…

Yukihira estuvo a punto de golpear a Megu de la misma forma en la que anteriormente había golpeado a Misu; con la diferencia de que la castaña detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo, impidiendo que su amiga saliera lastimada.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí Yuki-rata. Así que no la metas- La mirada de Misu se endureció hasta quedar en una mirada casi vacía si es que no fuera por el odio que demostraba.- Esta maldita discusión solo entromete a nosotras dos, así que deja al resto a fuera ¡basura!

La respuesta de Yukihira no se hizo esperar, la chica llena de ira por las palabras de la castaña le proporcionó un fuerte combo el cual iba dirigido hacia el vientre de esta, pero rápidamente Misumi lo detuvo con la misma o quizás con más fuerza que con la que venía y le dobló el brazo rápidamente dejándolo detrás de la espalda de la pelinegra, la cual sólo grito por el dolor. Sin embargo logró zafarse pisando a la castaña y golpeándola nuevamente en el vientre provocando que se retorciera de dolor, Yukihira aprovecho esto y la jaló del pelo dejándola en frente suyo, de espaldas, golpeándola en la parte del doblez de las rodillas, haciendo que cayera al suelo y aprovechando de golpearla en la espalda, la chica cayó al piso muy agotada, o al menos eso aparentaba; al ser entrenada por policía estadounidense, más específicamente el FBI, se le había enseñado a no mostrar toda su fuerza y habilidades frente a "civiles" al menos que sea de vida o muerte, pero la rabia que ya se había acumulado en su cuerpo por lo que Yukihira le había tratado de hacer a Megu era demasiada, tanta como para perder el control en pocos minutos más. En poco tiempo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Misumi se dio vuelta sobre sí misma tirando a Yukihira contra un árbol con los pies, los ojos de la castaña se habían oscurecido y ya no parecía la hermosa ángel que habían conocido hace un par de horas, ahora parecía una hermosa demonio con sed de sangre, la cual tenía una fuerza de temer. Se incorporó y camino lentamente hacia la chica que yacía inconciente en el piso, la levantó por el cuello y la apretó contra el árbol, estaba a punto de golpearla brutalmente, hasta que unos brazos se posaron alrededor de su cintura y de su mano.

- Misu…- Una voz varonil y suave pero autoritaria le hablaba al oído- déjala… ya para… esta no eres tú y lo sabes.

Lentamente la chica comenzó a recobrar el control y soltó a Yukihira la cual cayo de golpe al pasto completamente inconsciente y golpeada, todos los que se encontraban en el lugar veían como Jon agarraba a Misu por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, los ojos de la chica lentamente comenzaron a recuperar su color habitual mientras que esta mantenía una cara impactada y muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacerle a la sobrina de su director. Todos miraban a la pobre Yukihira, hasta que sus amigos llegaron y la tomaron con mucho cuidado y la llevaron a la enfermería, Misu, Megu, Kyu y Ryu observaban como se la llevaban. Jon volteó a Misu entre sus brazos para ver su cara, una cara muy impactada y con lágrimas comenzando a correr por su rostro además de un leve rastro de sangre cayendo por la comisura del labio hasta su pecho… cayendo al mismo punto que anteriormente casi toca si no ha de ser por Jon quien le advirtió, la sangre llegó finalmente a su punto… el único que noto esto fue Ryu, el cual vio boquiabierto como la sangre iba tomando un distinto color y se reunía haciendo una figura que no logro distinguir al sentir el grito de la chica completamente débil, la cual abría caído al piso de golpe si no fuera porque Jon la sujeto justo a tiempo entre sus brazos, Megu y Kyu corrieron junto a ella para ayudarla, pero esta rechazó su ayuda y se paró tambaleante mientras se perdía entre los espesos jardines, Ryu por su parte continuaba viéndola alejarse, su amiga iba a salir corriendo tras de ella, peor Jon la detuvo con su brazo.

- Déjala, lo que necesita ahora es estar sola, ya volverá.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fin del capi… por fin xD si quieren dejar algún comentario, critica o sugerencia háganlo con un review, todo es muy bien recibido

Ya los quiero mucho

Besos y perdón por la demora


	9. Que escondes Misumi? Parte 2

Jon volteó a Misu entre sus brazos para ver su cara, una cara muy impactada y con lágrimas comenzando a correr por su rostro además de un leve rastro de sangre cayendo por la comisura del labio hasta su pecho… cayendo al mismo punto que anteriormente casi toca si no ha de ser por Jon quien le advirtió, la sangre llegó finalmente a su punto… el único que noto esto fue Ryu, el cual vio boquiabierto como la sangre iba tomando un distinto color y se reunía haciendo una figura que no logro distinguir al sentir el grito de la chica completamente débil, la cual abría caído al piso de golpe si no fuera porque Jon la sujeto justo a tiempo entre sus brazos, Megu y Kyu corrieron junto a ella para ayudarla, pero esta rechazó su ayuda y se paró tambaleante mientras se perdía entre los espesos jardines, Ryu por su parte continuaba viéndola alejarse, su amiga iba a salir corriendo tras de ella, peor Jon la detuvo con su brazo.

- Déjala, lo que necesita ahora es estar sola, ya volverá.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Corrió alrededor de media hora por los jardines de la DDS, no sabía bien hacia donde se dirigía pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo sabía que se quería alejar de ese lugar, tenía el deseo de estar sola, la necesidad de que nadie la rodeara, no quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, menos a Jon o al profesor Dan ya que tenía la certeza de que no iba a poder hacerlo, presentía que su voz no saldría de su garganta, no por no poder, si no por no querer decir todo lo que en ese momento ella desearía, sin embargo eso no le importaba en lo absoluto ni siquiera la preocupaba; ahora solo tenía en mente el echo de que tenía que alejarse de ese lugar y que debía descansar pues no se podía mantener en pie, el dolor que provocaba esa maldita marca y los golpes que le había dado Yukihira era demasiado, no pudo más y optó por sujetarse de un árbol para evitar una dura caída a la tierra la cual provocaría que se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba, lo cual era casi imposible. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer lenta y desesperadamente por sus mejillas dejándolas saladas, mientras que sus fuerzas disminuían cada vez más, a diferencia de la rabia, impotencia y vergüenza que sentía, no podía entender como se salio de control de esa forma… casi mataba a Yukihira, se conocía perfectamente y sabía cual era el daño que podía causar cada uno de los golpes que le diera a una persona según el estado de esta y según donde lo diera, así la habían entrenado, esa era su misión en muchas ocasiones a pesar de que no le gustara, su entrenamiento era el de una persona que debe llevar a cabo sus misiones sin importar absolutamente nada y estaba completamente conciente de ello… con esos pocos golpes que le dio a la pelinegra, la dejo en un estado de inconciencia más o menos grave y para considerar, ella conocía detalladamente todos los factores que pueden matar a una persona en una pelea como para estar conciente de que lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por Jon y su abrazo, lo único que siempre la había podido sacar de ese estado de odio y rabia completamente incontrolable y que en ese momento nuevamente la pudo tranquilizar y devolver a la normalidad, sacándola de ese momento de violencia parecida a la de un demonio.

"…lo hizo por Jon el cual solo quería deshacerse de ti por lo menos por un par de horas." Sin embargo al recordar a Jon, las palabras de Yukihira volvían a su mente, resonando una y otra vez en sus oídos, hiriéndola cada vez más emocionalmente, se había cansado de oírlas por lo que coloco ambas manos en sus orejas aplicando un poco de fuerza, tratando de que esas palabras se fueran, pero a pesar de que no quería ella sabía que dentro de las inhumanas y venenosas palabras de la pelinegra había cosas que eran reales y que no podría negar por más que se empeñara en hacerlo; conocía a Jon como la palma de su mano, se habían cuidado mutuamente innumerables veces, había convivido con él por años, ese joven que dedicó los últimos 5 años de su joven vida como él decía, ese joven que le había quitado el sueño en las noches más solitarias y tristes que podrían haber, había estado presente en sus sueños en muchas ocasiones… él ahora era su consuelo en los momentos en los que se encontraba sola y en los momentos en los que absolutamente nadie la comprendía, el conocía su debilidad y sus secretos, lo sabía absolutamente todo de ella y ella lo sabía todo acerca de él, eran muy unidos a pesar de todas las peleas, él siempre la había consolado si estaba mal, nunca la había abandonado, nunca. Al reflexionar sobre todo eso se sentía miserable, él siempre trató de entregarle lo mejor y ella se lo pagaba de la pero forma que lo podía hacer, pelando con él, insultándolo y lanzándole cosas, años haciéndolo enojar y ni un solo perdón había salido de su boca en todos ese tiempo.

Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo pero esta vez con más abundancia y al ser tantas fueron formaron un pequeño charco en el piso de agua salada, las cuales salían de sus bellos ojos color pardo, bajaban por su cuello llegando a su pecho, pasando de largo la sangre que de apoco se juntaba y cambiaba de color formando una marca aún amorfa en su pecho y cayendo a sus piernas para luego terminar su largo y triste recorrido en la fría y húmeda tierra. Sus ojos le dolían, no quería llorar más, pero las lágrimas hacían caso omiso a sus deseos, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza una y otra vez para evitar que continuaran cayendo pero no lo lograba, sintió como el viento rozaba levemente su rostro provocando que sus cabellos color castaño claro revolotearon con el viento, alzo su mirada al cielo el cual se atardecía levemente mostrando unos hermosos tonos color naranjos mezclados con leves tonos color rosa y lila, el deseo de ver el atardecer en la playa sola y siendo tranquilizada por el relajante sonido del océano la invadió, decidió salir de la DDS y dirigirse a la playa, pero al momento de levantarse sintió como sus piernas no lograban responder, se sentía más débil que antes y sin aire, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, se afirmó del árbol en el que anteriormente se tuvo que apoyar para no caer, se mantuvo en pie por un rato para luego sentir el calor que provocaba su marca la cual se formaba lentamente y se iba distinguiendo con más claridad gracias a la sangre que corrió hasta el punto, decidió no limpiársela, y dirigirse a la playa como podía a pesar de las constantes punzadas que sentía en su abdomen en el área en donde Yukihira anteriormente le había dado una fuerte patada, eso no le importaba ya nada le importaba, solo quería salir de ese lugar, no podía seguir ahí con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y remordimiento, si quería sentirse bien, debía salir de esa zona. Se fue apoyando de árbol en árbol, cayendo más de una vez y levantándose con gran esfuerzo y dolor; cuando se dirigía a la puerta de la DDS se percató de que esta se encontraba rodeada por guardias y que no podría salir del lugar sin que alguien se percatara de su presencia y le avisara a Jon o al profesor Dan que ella había aparecido, habían pasado cerca de dos horas en las que ella estuvo desaparecida, sabía que Jon se encontraría preocupado y no tenía ni el animo como para recibir un sermón o algo parecido ni las fuerzas como para aguantar los nuevos insultos de Yukihira y mucho menos tenía la fuerza como para poder defenderse de la arpía sobrina de su director. Se apoyó en el mura cerca de un árbol muy grande para poder pensar en como salir del lugar sin ser vista, estaba en eso cuando se percató de que del árbol salía una rama que daba a la calle, se subió a ella con gran esfuerzo y dolor, pero continuó avanzando lentamente por la gruesa rama, cuando estuvo por sobre las instalaciones de la DDS echó una última mirada a la calle por si alguien venia o por si los guardias podrían llegar a divisarla, salto de la rama cayendo de parada al suelo logrando mantenerse por un momento en pie, pero por el golpe y su débil estado su cuerpo entero tambaleo un minuto para finalmente caerse al piso provocándose una herida en la pierna, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle la herida y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa, para poder sentirse libre y tranquila, para poder escuchar el relajante sonido de las olas dejando atrás todas esas preocupaciones que la invadieron en un solo día, dejándola exhausta y deprimida a más no poder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Oficina del Profesor Dan**

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas en las que tanto profesores como los alumnos de la sección Q, buscaban a Misumi sin tener éxito, decidieron poner dos guardias en la entrada del recinto para que nadie entrara ni nadie, que no tuviera el permiso del profesor Dan, saliera, en las horas en las que la búsqueda de la joven se había efectuado Jon no paraba de salir y entrar en la oficina de su hermano mayor, siempre de la misma forma, dando vueltas en la habitación, exasperando a todos los que en ella se encontraban.

- Jon quieres dejar de dar vueltas como loco, me estas mareando. Tú sabes que Misumi es lo suficientemente auto valente como para poder cuidarse sola.

- Dan tu no entiendes… Misu, ella no estaba bien cuando se fue corriendo- El semblante de la profesora Katagiri, Nanami, Dan y el de la de los miembros de la sección Q fue de preocupación y de no comprender lo que Jon decía.

- ¿Jon a que te refieres con que ella no estaba bien?

- Nanami… ella… cuando la encontré ella estaba peleando con Yukihira- el profesor Dan mostró gran asombro por lo que Jon acababa de decir, lo cual preocupo más a todos- Al parecer antes de la pelea Yukihira comenzó a provocarla mediante insultos… haciendo que perdiera el control de si misma, Megu estuvo ahí junto con Ryu y Kyu, ellos pudieron ver como Misumi perdió el control completamente… Dan Yukihira la golpeo muy fuerte haciendo que casi se desmayara, aunque aún no comprendo del todo la falta de autocontrol de Misu.

- Yo puedo explicársela… Misu reacciono de esa forma porque Yukihira, después de insultarla con palabras fuertes y haberla golpeado dejándola en el suelo sangrando por la boca, trato de agredir a Megu solo por el echo de que ella defendió a Misu- Kyu miraba atentamente a Megu mientras hablaba, no quería recordarle lo que había pasado debido a su memoria fotográfica, pero era necesario decirle a Jon lo que había sucedido así que continuó hablando, a pesar de la triste cara de Megumi- Cuando Yukihira alzó su mano para abofetear a Megu, Misumi se puso en frente bloqueando el golpe con su ante brazo, en ese momento su mirada no era como la de antes, se había oscurecido y daba miedo, fue ahí cuando en tres movimientos dejo a Yukihira inconciente y la agarró por el cuello… en ese momento usted llego y logro que Misu regresara a la normalidad.

- Así que la joven Yukihira ofendió a la hermosa Misumi… y además trato de golpear a la inocente de Megu que por lo que veo no tenía nada que ver con el pleito.

- Nanami creo que ya a quedado lo suficientemente claro- Kinta trataba de que Nanami dejara de echarle más leña al fuego.

- Jon… dime una cosa… - Jon miro atento a su hermano- Si Misu estaba sangrando… ¿te fijaste cual era la dirección de la sangre?

- ¿Q-qu-que?- La mirada de Jon era de un pánico total, tuvo que sentarse para no desvanecerse, su cara se había empalidecido y había comenzado a tiritar levemente, lo cual no tranquilizaba al resto en lo absoluto.

- ¡¡Jon como pudiste ser tan idiota como para no fijarte en eso!!- El profesor Dan no se encontraba en sus casillas con la reacción de su hermano, ni uno de los presentes gozaba del privilegio de haber visto al profesor Dan completamente enfurecido e histérico.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!- Jon se levantó y de paso tiró a una de las paredes el vaso que le había llevado para que se tranquilizara, sobresaltando a Megu y a la profesora Katagiri.- ¡Dan hay que encontrarla!... es peligroso que ande por ahí con… "eso" en su pecho.

- ¿Profesor Dan… que es lo que Misumi está ocultando?

- ¿Ah?- Los dos hermanos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma ante la pregunta del chico de cabellos lila, logrando que, por el momento, dejaran de lado su ira.

- ¿Ryu a qué te refieres?- Su amigo también tenía la duda acerca de la chica nueva, pero no había tenido el valor de decirlo en esos momentos de tanto pánico por parte de los hermanos.

- El primer día que se apareció en la DDS y le dio ese reto a los profesores y a usted- su mirada se dirigió a Jon, ambos se miraban de manera fría y desconfiada.- Cuando usted la tomo por el cuello y ella lo mordió para liberarse, una gota de sangre salida de su mano cayendo a su pecho y usted le dijo mediante una especie de "clave" que se la limpiara antes de que tocara un punto específico en su pecho. Pero hoy no le dijo nada y la sangre que salió de su boca cuando Yukihira la golpeó llegó a ese punto…

- ¡Demonios!

- Así es, vi lo que pasa cuando la sangre toca ese punto, por lo que quiero que lo expliquen. ¿Por qué debe ocultarlo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella en ese lugar?

- Tan perceptivo como siempre ¿no es así Ryu?- Dan se encontraba muy complacido por la perspicacia de uno de su dos alumnos promesa, pero a la vez tenía cierto toque de enojo en su voz al saber que su hermano había sido lo suficientemente despistado como para dejar ver lo que nadie debía saber nunca- Pero creo que ustedes si se merecen una explicación… profesora Katagiri… cierre la puerta por favor. Jon diles, tienen derecho a saber acerca de su nueva compañera, o más bien quien es su nueva compañera ¿no lo crees?

- Dan…- Jon dio una última mirada a la sección Q, en especial a Ryu, para luego dirigirla a su hermano, el cual quería que revelara uno de los secretos más importantes de la DDS y más aún, uno de sus propios secretos más importantes y protegidos, uno de los pocos que había prometido llevarse a la tumba.- No lo se, es algo muy complejo y lo sabes, ¿estas seguro de todo lo que estas diciendo?

- Si, lo estoy, así que procede a contarles- El profesor Dan miraba a su hermano con gran autoridad en sus ojos, por lo cual este último no tuvo otra opción que rendirse.

- Está bien- suspiró con resignación- les contaré la verdad acerca de Misumi, es una historia algo larga y complicada, así que le pido que tomen asiento por favor.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento, mientras que la profesora Katagiri con ayuda de Megumi trajeron un poco de té y café para acompañar el relato de Jon; este se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la oficina tratando de no parecer nervioso y buscando las palabras necesarias para hablar sobre la poco común y triste vida de la persona de la que fue responsable por 7 años y que hace solo 5 comenzó a cuidar totalmente y con la que ha vivido por 5 años, para el resultaba muy duro pero las palabras de su hermano de una forma u otra lo obligaban a decirles la verdad a los jóvenes que acompañarían a su "protegida"… ellos sí merecían saber la verdad acerca de esa chica y a pesar de que la idea no le gustara, debía hacerlo. Por su parte los chicos que integraban la sección Q estaban muy interesados en saber la historia de su compañera nueva, de la cual solo sabían su nombre su edad y otros pocos datos.

- Verán… si no me equivoco ustedes saben que yo he vivido con Misu por 5 años verdad?- la única que asintió fue Megu- Yo he sido responsable de Misu durante 7 años… pero… antes de que ella estuviera bajo mi responsabilidad, antes de que ella y yo nos conociéramos… esto es difícil… yo la conocí en Estados Unidos, ella se encontraba en una escalera llorando…

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña de unos 8 años __con un vestido de tirantes color azul cielo, la tela tenía el efecto de estar arrugada y su cabello iba amarrado por una cinta blanca en una cola alta, la chica corría con gran desesperación bajo la lluvia por las transitadas calles de Nueva York, abriéndose camino entre todas las personas, la lluvia había mojado completamente sus cabellos color castaño y las gotas de agua rodaban rápidamente por su rostro ocultando las solitarias lágrimas que bajaban por sus bellos y tristes ojos. En su pecho se veía una herida parecida a una quemadura, la carne al rojo vivo soltaba una que otra gota de sangre que manchaban su hermoso vestido, a sus espaldas se veía como un joven alto de pelo grisáceo de unos 16 años de edad la venía persiguiendo de muy cerca, quizás demasiado para el gusto de la pequeña ya que esta aceleraba cada vez más sus paso, trato de perderlo innumerables veces, pero todo era inútil, había tratado de perderlo doblando apresuradamente en las esquinas y cruzando peligrosamente entre los autos que se movían con gran velocidad tratando de llegar lo antes posible a sus diferentes destinos._

_El joven por su parte trataba de encontrarla como fuese, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para llevarla de vuelta a la oficina de su jefe el cual le había dado la orden explicita de traerla si es que quería seguir vivo, su cara demostraba gran tranquilidad y varios rasguños probablemente ocasionados por la pequeña niña en un intento de escape; él la había tratado de retener antes de que saliera del edificio pero le fue inútil, comenzó lentamente a desesperarse al no verla entre la multitud, comenzó a correr más rápido de lo que lo hacía__, finalmente la encontró se encontraba en la calle de en frente tratando de pasar entre la gente, lo cual le resultaba imposible por su edad. Atravesó la calle rápidamente para darle alcance a la niña, sin que esta se percatara._

_- Te tengo!- El grito del joven provoco un gran sobresalto del niña__ a la vez que la tomaba por el brazo volteándola para que lo mirara- Y ahora si que no te escaparas…_

_-¡¡Suéltame Alex!!_

_- No tú te vienes conmigo, sabes que no puedes salir del edificio sin mí, además tienes que volver, la marca no esta lista, recuerda que se uso un procedimiento diferente y se te puede infectar._

_- No importa, sabes que prefiero morir antes de ser parte de su asquerosa organización._

_- No digas eso querida Misu… sabes que te acostumbraras al negocio del asesinato y trabajos sucios- Alex dedico una sarcástica sonrisa a la pequeña._

_- Eres un tonto! Tú sabes que yo nunca seré parte de eso, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo._

_La pequeña rasguño a su opresor en el cuello provocando que este sangrara y la soltara, oportunidad que aprovecho para continuar corriendo y perderse entre la gente, sin que Alex pudiera encontrarla otra vez. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, se encontraba perdida y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, además la quemadura de su pecho cada vez ardía más y el dolor comenzaba a hacer que se sintiera mareada, en vista de que no podía más decidió sentarse en una peque escala que encontró, se aferró a sus rodillas mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la oscuridad, las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer por sus ojos sin remedio, se quedo en ese lugar sin saber que hacer, sin saber a donde ir; no tenía a nadie, solo tenía a Alex, siempre lo considero como su hermano mayor pero en le último tiempo comenzó a ver quien era realmente y se horrorizo por lo que hacía, según el su trabajo, la lluvia continuaba cayendo pero no la sentía se había desconectado de lo que la rodeaba, ya nada le importaba, estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto como un joven de 20 años se le había acercado, solo sintió su presencia cuando él coloco su chaqueta y su paraguas sobre ella, haciendo que levantara la mirada extrañada._

_- Hola… como te llamas pequeña?_

_- Mi-Misumi… me llamo Misumi._

_- Misumi que haces aquí a esta hora, estas perdida?- la niña solo asintió- donde están tus padres?_

_- No… no tengo…_

_- Ya veo y no hay nadie que te cuide?_

_- Si… si hay alguien… pero por favor no me haga volver con ellos_

_La niña se paro para rogarle al joven que no la devolviera a su antiguo hogar, al hacerlo se tambaleo, desmayándose siendo atrapada por el brazo del joven, el cual evito su caída, al atraparla él se percato de la profunda y grave quemadura que la pequeña tenía en su pecho. Horrorizado, decidió llevarla de urgencias al hospital, la pequeña niña permaneció tres días inconciente y la intervención médica para su quemadura revelo variados moretones al rededor de todo su pequeño cuerpo, los doctores y enfermeras del hospital ya la conocían, en una ocasión llego seriamente herida a bala y con múltiples moretones en el tórax, trataron de llamar a la policía en vista de que no era primera vez que llegaba en un estado similar y podía estar siendo agredida en su hogar, pero el hombre que la había traído se los prohibió y los amenazó con un arma de fuego, ellos solo curaron a la pequeña rogando porque estuviera bien, siempre les preocupo ya que habían veces en las que había llegado por su cuenta y con serias heridas en su pecho, en el mismo lugar en donde ahora presentaba una quemadura. Los doctores alarmados por la seriedad de sus heridas, le rogaron al joven que no la regresara a su hogar si es que no quería que la pequeña muriera en manos de esos despiadados hombres que la utilizaban como conejillo de indias para quien sabe que, él decidió tomar la custodia de la pequeña y protegerla de esas personas. Cuando tuvo el apoyo de los doctores para llevársela sin que las personas que antes la cuidaban se enteraran, la saco del hospital y se la llevo para su departamento con la ayuda de una enfermera, la cual vigilaría el estado de salud de la niña hasta que presentara mejorías; Misu despertó algo aturdida y cansada, se despertó en un lugar que no conocía y trato de levantarse para saber donde se encontraba, pero al hacerlo se cayo, el golpe llamo la atención del joven que la había ayudado y de la enfermera, los cuales corrieron a ver que es lo que había sucedido._

_- __mi amor no te levantes, no estas bien. Debes permanecer en cama por un par de días más._

_- Ven aquí- el joven la tomo en brazos y la volvió a acostar, sentándose a su lado- como te encuentras Misu?_

_- Bien… gracias por no llevarme a mi casa… se lo agradezco mucho señor_

_- Dime Jon- la enfermera salió del cuarto para dejarles el tiempo para que se conocieran y para que la niña se enterara de que tenía un nuevo tutor- dime algo… que fue lo que te paso en el pecho._

_- Ellos me han estado tratando de marcar… lo están intentando desde hace un mes. Primero trataron de hacerlo en forma de tatuaje pero me escape… luego trataron de hacerlo en forma de cicatriz y me escape nuevamente, en ambas ocasiones no se habían percatado así que alcazaba a llegar al hospital en donde me curaban…- la niña callo un minuto en el cual miro sus manos las cuales retorcía con nerviosismo al recordar lo que le habían tratado de hacer y que lamentablemente habían logrado_


End file.
